


звезды

by shnaydik



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, They will suffer
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: Кастаспелла слишком юна для того, чтобы разбираться в людях, слишком легка для того, чтобы ждать беды из-за каждого угла, и поэтому доверяет каждой, что добра к ней. А еще эта девчонка, конечно же, до жути бедовая — этого не отнять, — но причина кроется лишь в том, что она никогда не была кому-то действительно нужна, и наставница, сама того не желая, понимает ее.Лайт Спиннер сама такой была.
Relationships: Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. 1. should i take chances when no one took chances on me?

**Author's Note:**

> основные моменты au:  
> 1\. кастаспелла и майка двойняшки, в первых главах им по 17, потом - 18. их родители — одни из самых сильных волшебников своего времени, уважаемые люди в мистакоре и преподаватели в прошлом (им где-то в промежутке 50-60 лет), майку любят, касту не особо, она бедовая; майка нарасхват, каста не особо, она глуповата. так как они достаточно крутая семья, у них свой дом на окраине королевства;  
> 2\. лайт спиннер 32 года, она странная и сама выучилась в мистакоре и осталась преподавать. на четвертом курсе (их всего семь) каста вместе с майкой брала у нее уроки расширенных курсов практической магии и нумерологии, но так как каста была намного слабее своего брата и испытывала трудности с концентрацией внимания (да и в принципе не представляла из себя ничего интересного), лайт спиннер быстро отказалась от нее (да, так можно) и до конца года учила только майку;  
> 3\. все знают, что лайт спиннер одна из самых сильнейших волшебниц, но из-за того, что она не была рождена в мистакоре и лишь чудом попала сюда (это я объясню), а еще из-за всей этой странной ауры, которую она излучает своим достаточно затворническим существованием, ее в какой-то степени боятся даже сами преподаватели. ее маска - повод для легенд среди детей;  
> 4\. преподаватели работают не за спасибо и не за общее благо, а за деньги (есть ли они на эфирии? я не знаю, но у меня есть);  
> 5\. если я не заброшу работу, то сюжет будет вплоть до концовки сериала

В начале сентября в Мистакоре все еще душно — солнце нещадно жжет и без того иссохшие листья, небо светлое-светлое, словно летнее, и Кастаспелла иногда забывает, что август с его полностью свободными днями и кострами по вечерам уже закончился. С осенью приходят старые проблемы и совсем новый страх, возвращаются тоскливые обязательства и необходимость делать вид, что заклинания — это весело, легко и на самом деле интересно, а сама девушка — достойная дочь своих родителей и без пяти минут почетная выпускница. Не то что бы она не любит учиться — ей нравится сама идея изучения магии и нравится история, больше походящая на сказку, нравится проводить время в старых оранжереях на травологии — но не когда ее ведет мастер Норвин, — но сейчас, в сентябре, когда лето еще не выветрилось вместе с запахом позднецветущей липы, все это будет тяжело.

Отец раздраженными речами каждый день напоминает ей, что ее брат — замечательный, одаренный и во всем успешный — уже давно занимается со своим наставником, несмотря на то, что из них двоих именно Кастаспелла нуждается в чужой помощи, и с ее стороны все это — неуважение к собственной семье, пренебрежение традициями и откровенная глупость. Он говорит, что она должна быть благодарна — они с матерью дают ей возможность самостоятельно выбрать себе наставницу, и девушке правда хочется верить, что это доверие с их стороны. Сама необходимость притворяться кем-то, кем у нее никак не получается стать, всплывает именно с приходом осени и совершенно выбивает ее из колеи, и она живет одной-единственной мыслью — через год всего этого уже не будет. Через год она будет совсем другой — свободной, не такой глупой и, быть может, даже счастливой, и девушка, как и остальные в ее возрасте, живет этим трепетным и мечтательным ожиданием. 

Кастаспелла, стоя у расписания, столбиком выписывает имена всех преподавательниц в блокнот, с трудом подсчитывает учебные часы каждой на последующие несколько недель, а затем идет на главную площадь и, усевшись на единственную скамью в тени, сразу вычеркивает нескольких — трое из них близкие подруги родителей, двое не любят ее еще со второго курса, а у волшебниц Катрионы и Энель, к которым девушка хотела бы попасть, все часы абсолютно забиты, и ей не хочется обременять их еще и собой, хоть и за плату. Остается лишь Лайт Спиннер с наименьшим количеством занятий, и Каста специально возвращается в учебный корпус, чтобы пересчитать их, но все сходится, и она задумывается — что будет, если попробовать? Должно быть, сейчас, с урезанным количеством часов — вряд ли это из-за ее собственного желания, — ей нужны деньги, и Каста поджимает губы, вспоминая свой четвертый курс.

Получить Лайт Спиннер в наставницы — идея странная, импульсивная и веселая, захватывающая ее с головой, и Кастаспелла с улыбкой думает о том, что скажет ее брат, если женщина действительно согласится провести с ней хотя бы один урок. Все это — лишь глупое соревнование, о котором, кажется, Майка даже не подозревает, но оно азартное и длится всю их жизнь, и девушка, убедившись, что у преподавательницы сейчас нет занятий, решает, что попытка никому не навредит, и идет к ее кабинету.

У самых дверей она какое-то время думает о том, почему Лайт Спиннер отказалась от нее на четвертом курсе, и ответ приходит быстро — женщина больше всего не любит болтливых и посредственных, и это на самом-то деле проблема, ведь она именно такая. Девушка отмахивается от мыслей — если она согласится курировать ее, то рано или поздно они будут изучать контроль эмоций, и там-то у нее наконец-то все наладится и получится разложить весь мусор в голове по полочкам. Кастаспелла, сделав глубокий вдох, стучит в дверь, слышит, как Лайт Спиннер тихо ругается, а затем и хриплое «войдите», и едва решается заглянуть в кабинет — она медленно выглядывает из приоткрытой щели, пару раз барабанит пальцами по деревянной ручке и уже хочет уйти, пока женщина еще не обратила на то, кто пришел, но все же слабо спрашивает:

— Можно?

— Я же сказала — войдите, — она устало вздыхает, поставив перо в чернильницу. — Что ты хотела?

— Здравствуйте, — девушка неуверенно заходит в кабинет и закрывает за собой дверь.

— Здравствуй, — Лайт Спиннер прищуривается и кивает, выжидающе смотря на нее. — Что ты хотела? — спрашивает вновь чуть мягче.

— Я видела, что вам сократили часы по древним рунам и практической магии, — растерянно начинает Каста, присаживаясь напротив, и женщина чуть наклоняет голову вбок и приподнимает одну бровь. 

— Спасибо, что заметила, — она пожимает плечами и откидывается на спинку своего кресла. — Это все?

— Нет, не все, — девушка кусает внутреннюю часть щеки. — Я просто… в общем, мои родители хотят, чтобы у меня и Майки были наставники до выпуска. Майка уже берет уроки у мастера Норвина, и я подумала, что, быть может, если у вас сейчас не такая большая нагрузка… — она нерешительно смотрит на нее, — может, вы согласитесь позаниматься со мной, — тише заканчивает с немного кривоватой улыбкой. 

Лайт Спиннер чуть прищуривается, словно пропуская последние ее слова, и думает о том, что выбрать старого глупца Норвина, имея такие силы, как у Майки, откровенно глупо. Женщина знает: его родители никогда бы не доверили курировать своего невероятно одаренного сына кому-то вроде нее, да и верховным магом в наставниках слаще хвастаться в любимых ими снобских кругах элиты Мистакора, но это все равно отдаленно злит.

— Майка сам выбрал мастера Норвина? — все же спрашивает чуть отстраненно.

— Родители договорились, — девушка пожимает плечами.

— Почему не могли договориться и на тебя?

Кастаспелла на одно мгновение хмурится.

— Они сказали, что для меня будет лучше, если я выберу сама себе наставницу. Это важно?

Лайт Спиннер качает головой и понимает, что это не доверие и не понимание со стороны родителей — это простое безразличие, невероятно плохо прикрытое заботой для спокойствия дочери, и в какой-то степени ей ее даже жаль.

— Поговори с волшебницей Катрионой, — женщина устало вздыхает. — Она точно не откажет.

— У нее все часы забиты, — девушка пожимает плечами. — Прям действительно забиты.

— Энель? Фулона?

— У Энель то же самое, а Фулона меня не любит, поэтому я даже пытаться не буду… — она чешет затылок. — Если вас беспокоит оплата, — Кастаспелла резко выпрямляется, — то это не проблема — родители заплатят вдвойне, если нужно будет. Деньги не проблема. Они все понимают. 

— Что они понимают? — усмехается преподавательница, не отрывая от нее взгляда.

— Что со мной будет тяжело.

Женщина молчит какое-то время — она тоже знает, что с Кастаспеллой будет тяжело. Трудно представить кого-то, рожденную быть великой волшебницей, настолько бедовой и застрявшей на простой бытовой магии, и Лайт Спиннер никогда не брала детей с уровнем ниже среднего, но сейчас, с урезанными Норвином часами, двойная оплата за одно занятие с программой первого или второго года кажется не такой уж и плохой идеей. А еще одна неплохая идея — это Майка, которого девчонка может рано или поздно привести с собой. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что твоим родителям не понравится, что ты выбрала меня, — специально тянет она так, словно ей есть дело до того, что скажет Гильдия.

— Они будут рады, что меня хоть кто-то взял, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами и слабо улыбается уголками губ.

— Хорошо, — Лайт Спиннер тяжело вздыхает и кладет локти на стол. — Выпиши все, что хочешь, чтобы я объяснила для начала, и приходи завтра сюда после полудня в любое время. Родителям скажи, что я определюсь с оплатой после первого занятия. И скажи, что это твой осознанный выбор, а не я тебе это предложила. 

Девушка за пару мгновений меняется в лице, ее глаза удивленно округляются, взгляд проясняется, и женщине кажется, что эта удивленная улыбка — самая глупая и по странному счастливая из всех, что она видела, и ничего хорошего это не предвещает. Кастаспелла резко становится именно такой, какой Лайт Спиннер помнит ее с их занятий несколько лет назад, и, быть может, соглашаться все-таки не стоило. 

— Правда? — на вдохе спрашивает девушка. — Я… ого, — все так же растерянно смеется, смотря на нее. — Хорошо… спасибо большое, — она улыбается и поднимается со стула. — Я даже не думала, что вы согласитесь, — Каста убирает прядь волос за ухо, и женщина усмехается. — Тогда… до завтра?

— Да, — Лайт Спиннер кивает. — До завтра. 

Кастаспелла едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-то вроде «вы не пожалеете», выдыхает лишь после того, как закрывает дверь ее кабинета, и ей кажется, что вот это вот распирающее теплое чувство в груди — ощущение победы и невероятной удачи, и она, переполненная им и легкой встревоженностью, радостно несет это все домой.

Ей на самом деле не верится в то, что Лайт Спиннер действительно согласилась и даже не сразу попросила двойную плату за эти уроки, и в какой-то момент девушка думает, что, должно быть, ей действительно нужны деньги.

***

Майка занимается с мастером Норвином почти до самого вечера и возвращается домой совершенно измотанный, и Кастаспелле от этого становится немного тревожно — сможет ли Лайт Спиннер провести с ней так много времени и не сойти с ума? Девушка не особо беспокоится о себе — ей не привыкать к тому, что уроки занимают большую часть дня, хоть никакого толка от них у нее никогда не было, и она много думает о том, как все в итоге получится, и сможет ли наставница слепить из ее скудной бытовой магии что-то достойное выпуска из Мистакора. 

Каста ответственно садится выписывать в новую тетрадь все то, что ей кажется необходимым повторить на первом занятии, и берет для этого старый учебник основ магии первых и вторых курсов. Она быстро понимает, что выделять на самом-то деле нужно практически все, кроме пары глав, и это быстро отбивает все желание и надежду, и постепенно начинает казаться, что все же во всем этом нет никакого смысла — даже у Лайт Спиннер не получится сделать из нее настоящую волшебницу. 

Брат приходит с занятий раньше, чем обычно, и девушка впервые действительно рада этому. Она зовет его сразу, как только слышит знакомые шаги в гостиной, и Майка быстро забегает в комнату и, не успев поздороваться, устало падает на кровать сестры поперек и кладет голову на ее колени.

— Ты рано сегодня, — Каста откладывает учебник с тетрадью в сторону. — Неужели мастер Норвин от тебя уже устал?

— Наоборот, — выдыхает парень и закрывает глаза. — Он объясняет все то, что я уже давно знаю, а когда я говорю про это, он лишь отвечает, что повторение — залог успеха. О каком успехе может идти речь, если это самая простая магия?

— Бедный, — девушка наигранно сочувствующе смотрит на брата и мягко кладет ладонь на его лоб. — И как ты только выдерживаешь это все? Такие мучения, когда верховный маг тебя не понимает…

— Да ладно тебе, — отмахивается Майка и жмурится, когда она взъерошивает его волосы в ответ. — Ты кого-нибудь выбрала?

Кастаспелла кусает верхнюю губу и слегка улыбается, а затем кивает.

— И кого же? — он чуть приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на нее. — Волшебницу Катриону или профессора Линдира? 

— Нет, — девушка легко толкает его кулаком в бок. 

— Не их? — парень задумчиво поджимает губы и смотрит в сторону. — Неужели ты решилась подойти к Энель? — наигранно удивленно произносит Майка, и девушка наконец сталкивает его со своих колен.

— Нет, — она поправляет помятый подол платья. — Я договорилась с Лайт Спиннер, — гордо говорит Кастаспелла и улыбается. — Начнем завтра.

— Ты серьезно? — он приподнимает одну бровь, присаживаясь рядом с ней, и девушка кивает. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у меня будет мастер… — Майка резко прерывается и, вздохнув, продолжает чуть тише, — мастер Норвин, а у тебя Лайт Спиннер?

— Удивительно, правда? — она довольно морщит нос. — Сама бы никогда не подумала. Да и она тоже.

Они тихо смеются, а потом сидят какое-то время в полной тишине. Через открытое окно в комнату просачиваются духота и шум с ближайшей улицы, и Майка думает о том, что в его комнате всегда прохладнее, чем здесь. Закатные лучи падают косо на кровать, легко припекают через ткань подола платья Кастаспеллы и согревают голые плечи, и девушка с помощью заклинания резко закрывает шторы. 

— Сильно нервничаешь? — парень смотрит на нее, и сестра слабо мотает головой. 

— Просто думаю о том, через сколько она от меня откажется в этот раз, — она кладет руки на живот. — Я сказала ей, что родители могут заплатить вдвое, но… они ведь могут не согласиться. 

— Все будет хорошо, — Майка подбадривающе улыбается. — Если боишься, то я могу походить с тобой. Вдвоем легче.

Кастаспелла стискивает зубы и через силу улыбается:

— Я предложу ей, — и кивает.

Девушка знает: она никогда не предложит ей, даже если родители откажутся платить. Лучше остаться без наставницы или дрожать перед каждым новым уроком, лучше снова и снова выслушивать лекции от отца о том, что она позорит всю их семью, чем позволить Майке разделить ее уроки с Лайт Спиннер. Кастаспелле стыдно за такие мысли — подлые, трусливые и ревнивые, но с ними ничего не сделать, и лучше с легкой улыбкой врать, чем отталкивать единственного любящего ее человека. 

***

Первое занятие проходит в кабинете наставницы с заклинаниями для начального года обучения и с повисшей в воздухе удушливой тревогой. Кастаспелле стыдно признавать, что она не знает, как создавать даже самые мелкие иллюзии, и Лайт Спиннер понимает, что вся ее проблема, тянущаяся с самого рождения и не позволяющая двигаться дальше легчайшей бытовой магии, заключается в том, что никто и никогда не учил ее по самой обычной программе. Майка осваивал все быстрее и легче, и сначала никому и в голову не приходило, что к его сестре нужен совсем другой подход — объясняющий детали, вводящий в процесс в ходе игры и не зацикливающийся на истории, давящей на совесть рассказами о жертвах, принесенных Основателями, — а потом родителям было просто стыдно признать, что их дочь совсем не отличается от других детей. Проблема Кастаспеллы в том, что она по умолчанию должна была родиться талантливой — когда у двух сильнейших волшебников появляются дети, никто не сомневается в том, что они тоже будут великими. 

Когда они отвлекаются на теорию, Кастаспелла до ужаса болтливая, когда пытаются изучить новое заклинание — неуклюжая и простая, и женщина думает: чем мягче она будет к девчонке, тем ярче будут ее рассказы своему брату, и это действительно может привести его к ней. За эти мысли практически не стыдно — Майка будет всего лишь приятным бонусом за нудные уроки с его сестрой, мелкой наградой и утешением в этой душной и тоскливой школе. 

Для девушки все это намного сложнее — с каждой новой неудачей порыв извиниться и уйти становится все сильнее, но она уверяет себя в том, что если сейчас не получится пересилить свой страх, то этого не произойдет никогда. Лайт Спиннер на удивление добра к ней, и благодаря этому становится немного легче — наставница мягко помогает ей дорисовывать заклинания, объясняет руны и то, чем сулит их путаница, и Кастаспелла думает, что за пару таких занятий она узнает больше, чем за все семь лет в Мистакоре.

— Кто вел у тебя практику на четвертом году после меня? — спрашивает женщина с тяжелой усталостью в голосе, когда у девушки уходят все силы на создание мелкой иллюзии в виде полупрозрачной желтой бабочки, то и дело исчезающей в воздухе.

— Я не помню, — она пожимает плечами и опускает руки, и остатки иллюзии тут же распадаются на мелкие искры. — Профессор Ингард, наверное. Точно помню, что Майка был у него. А раз Майка был у него, значит и я была. 

— Нет, — Лайт Спиннер выпрямляет спину и разминает пальцы. — Я учила Майку тогда, а Ингард пришел позже. С тобой кто-нибудь занимался индивидуально? 

— Много кто, — она кивает. — Нас все почти брали дополнительно.

— Я спрашиваю не про тебя и Майку, — женщина устало вздыхает, — а только про тебя. Кто-нибудь занимался только с тобой? 

— Волшебница Катриона на третьем году помогала мне с бытовой магией, — Каста поправляет платье. — Все остальное время я была с кем-то.

— У тебя ведь хорошо получаются простые заклинания, — она непонимающе хмурится. — Почему Катриона не занималась с тобой дальше?

— Отец сказал, что стыдно в таком возрасте тратить время на простые фокусы, — девушка пожимает плечами. — Если у Майки все получалось, то и у меня должно было. Мама как-то пыталась мне помочь, но они уже тогда редко бывали в Мистакоре… а если бывали, то у них были другие дела. 

— И как ты тогда переходила на следующий курс, если ничего не знаешь?

— Иногда Майка проецировал заклинания так, словно это я их делаю, — она немного виновато смотрит в сторону. — Иногда на меня просто закрывали глаза. Иногда всего понемногу. 

Лайт Спиннер тяжело вздыхает и поднимается с пола, и Кастаспелла неуверенно встает за ней и отряхивает платье. Наставница подходит к массивным деревянным полкам, достает все передние учебники и перекладывает их на стол, и девушка, поджав губы, с легким любопытством заглядывает за ее плечо и прищуривается, чтобы получше разглядеть второй ряд, состоящий из старых поблекших книг, которых она еще не видела. 

— Возьми вот эту, — женщина берет самую первую с потертой серебряной обложкой, раскрывает ее и пробегается взглядом по страницам. — Тут практически все то, что ты уже знаешь, но кое-что будет полезным, — она протягивает ей книгу. — Только никому не показывай ее. Даже брату, родителям — тем более. Поняла?

— Да, — Кастаспелла неуверенно смотрит на нее и забирает учебник. — Почему?

— Неважно. Просто не показывай, — наставница садится за стол.

— Хорошо, — она кивает. — Спасибо, — и слабо улыбается.

Девушка всматривается в выдавленное на обложке название — простое «Белые азы волшебства» и четырехконечная звезда, и ни слова про то, почему ее можно было бы бояться показать Майке. 

— Пока положи и иди сюда, — Лайт Спиннер рукой зовет ее к себе, и Каста быстро садится рядом. — Сделай любое заклинание, которое ты хорошо знаешь, но не отпускай его. Очищающее, например.

Она послушно кивает и легко создает рисунок в воздухе, и женщина тут же одним движением руки гасит все огни в комнате, оставляя лишь одну маленькую сферу на краю стола.

— Смотри, — наставница указывает на промежутки между символами. — Они такие, какими и должны быть — пустые. А теперь нарисуй защитное, — она делает освещающий шар ярче.

Кастаспелла поджимает губы и быстро выводит заклинание.

— Сейчас оно кажется вполне правильным, потому что свет преломляет магические лучи, — Лайт Спиннер вновь тушит сферу, — а теперь, когда темно, очевидны все недочеты.

— Линии, — тихо говорит девушка, увидев множество тончайших полос, тянущихся к расположенному в центре кресту Бригитты. 

— Да, — она кивает. — Это кристаллическая сетка. Ты слишком торопишься, когда делаешь заклинание — так, словно боишься, что вот-вот забудешь его. Вот здесь, — наставница кладет свою ладонь поверх ее и указательным пальцем показывает на самый центр креста и ведет вдоль полос, — ты разрываешь линии, поэтому оно либо будет слабее, чем ты хотела, либо вообще не сработает. Даже если промежутки маленькие. 

— Я даже не знала, что такое может быть, — Кастаспелла растерянно пожимает плечами и отпускает заклинание в сторону. — Я знаю, что во время прорисовки они могут быть кривыми, но в итоге они ведь всегда становятся как из учебника.

— Да, — Лайт Спиннер усмехается и возвращает свет в комнату, — они не могут быть не «как из учебника». На это никто не обращает внимания, потому что обычно детям с подобными проблемами с самого начала предлагают индивидуальные занятия по нужным предметам. Таким, как ты, просто нужно немного больше времени на то, что другим дается легко.

— То есть вы сейчас говорите, — девушка непонимающе смотрит в сторону, — что это не я совсем глупая, а со мной просто нужно было заниматься побольше на первом году?

— Что-то вроде того, — наставница кивает и слегка улыбается.

— Ого, — тихо говорит Кастаспелла и растерянно убирает выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо. — А я всю жизнь была уверена, что это я просто безнадежная.

— Нет безнадежных, — Лайт Спиннер устало вздыхает и встает из-за стола. — Есть только те, кому магия дается легко, и те, кому нужно время для этого и упорство. То, до какого уровня ты разовьешь в себе эти силы, зависит только от тебя самой.

— Так… вы поможете мне?

— Я попробую, — она пожимает плечами. — Корректировать это в детском возрасте намного легче, чем в твоем.

— Я не такая уж и старая, — девушка приподнимает одну бровь, смотря в сторону, и наставница тихо усмехается. — Что сказать родителям насчет оплаты?

— Скажи, что я возьму как за обычный час, — женщина задумчиво скрещивает руки на груди. — Заниматься в день будем столько, сколько ты сможешь, чтобы не сделать еще хуже. Но, — в ее тоне появляется привычная хриплая серьезность и усталость, — если я увижу, что стараюсь больше тебя, уроки прекратятся. Понятно?

— Да, — Кастаспелла несколько раз кивает и улыбается. — Спасибо большое.

— Еще не за что, — Лайт Спиннер вздыхает. — Можешь идти домой. Завтра приходи после полудня сюда же. Если меня не будет, то просто подожди немного. 

— Хорошо, — она берет книгу со стола и направляется к выходу. — Спасибо.

— Перестань благодарить меня, — чуть раздраженно произносит наставница, и девушка тут же извиняется. — И извиняться тоже.

— Изв… — виновато начинает Каста, но, встретившись с женщиной взглядом, резко замолкает и улыбается шире. — Хорошо. До завтра.

— До завтра, — кивает женщина, отворачиваясь от нее, и ученица уходит.

***

Всю последующие недели Кастаспелла много работает над несколькими заклинаниями в полной темноте, и все это оказывается куда сложнее, чем она себе представляла. В один момент все ясно и легко, в другой — запутанная кристаллическая сетка и новая неудача, и девушка чередует эти чувства каждую минуту. Лайт Спиннер думает: она все еще ребенок — бедовая, не умеющая концентрироваться и доводить дела до конца, но в то же время с упорством и амбициями, со скрытой за натянутой радостью обидой на родителей и брата и со злостью к самой себе. На занятиях девушка часто говорит, что Майке достался талант, а она зато может достать до верхних полок в доме, и наставнице действительно жаль ее.

Кастаспелле до сих пор не верится в то, что ей так повезло с Лайт Спиннер — несмотря на все то, что о ней говорят ее родители, другие дети и преподаватели, она кажется невероятно понимающей и в какие-то моменты даже мягкой. Да, женщина не хвалит ее за то, что у нее наконец получаются заклинания, которые она должна была выучить еще несколько лет назад, но и не попрекает этим, а еще во время занятий ни разу не проскакивали сравнения с Майкой, и девушке это кажется главным.

Для Лайт Спиннер это кураторство удваивает количество нежелательных разговоров с ее родителями и мастером Норвином, и ей на самом-то деле совсем не хочется лишнего внимания к своей персоне, но она уверяет себя, что все это к лучшему, и пытается сводить все беседы к тому, что Кастаспелла, будучи взрослой девушкой и практически выпускницей Мистакора, может сама выбирать себе наставницу. Она знает — все это не поможет, от нее так быстро не отстанут, и в один день, кажущийся бесконечным еще с самого утра, вопросы о том, способна ли Лайт Спиннер учить дочь бывших лидеров Гильдии, валятся на нее новым потоком. Она сбегает от них сразу же, как только выпивает свой утренний чай, и сейчас это кажется хорошим решением, а потом женщина прикроется уроками у четверогодок и вечерней тренировкой у Кастаспеллы.

Сегодня кажется, что абсолютно все против нее, включая и сами занятия — девушка задает слишком много глупых, неуверенных, смешливых и временами совершенно бессмысленных вопросов, и именно в этот день Лайт Спиннер просто физически не может вытерпеть все это. Наставница злится: стискивает зубы время от времени, хмурится, когда Кастаспелла, увлеченная повторами заклинаний, начинает говорить о совсем посторонних вещах, каким-то образом связывая их с уроком, и больше всего выводит из себя то, что на нее точно нельзя срываться — это испугает ее и собьет, она может рассказать своим родителям, и все проблемы, что уже есть у женщины, увеличатся еще в пару раз.

Рядом с Кастаспеллой тяжелее всего контролировать свою натянутую доброту, и Лайт Спиннер все же не выдерживает.

— Вы в порядке? — тихо спрашивает девушка, неуверенно смотря на наставницу, когда та резко поднимается с пола и идет к шкафу с книгами. — Вы сегодня немного… напряженней, чем обычно.

— Все в порядке, — хмурится она, перебирая книги.

— Точно? — переспрашивает Кастаспелла осторожно. — Я просто подумала, что если что-то не так, то вы можете…

— Лучше подумай о том, что прошел почти месяц, а ты разобралась только с пятью заклинаниями, — на одном дыхании хрипит женщина и с неожиданным грохотом откидывает один из учебников на стол.

Лайт Спиннер замолкает быстрее, чем остальные мысли успевают вырваться, и хмурится, а затем делает глубокий вдох, но это не помогает.

— Я… — девушка заметно тушуется, отведя взгляд в сторону, — я делаю все, что могу, — и пожимает плечами. — Это ведь тоже результат. Я столько не узнавала за последние года четыре.

— Но это плохой результат, Кастаспелла, — женщина поворачивается к ней и разводит руками. — Есть вещи, которые ты не можешь получить просто потому, что ты хочешь их. И родители не могут их тебе дать. Ты на седьмом году обучения, а твое защитное заклинание не может отразить даже самую слабую атаку.

Наставница ждет, что Кастаспелла возразит в ответ что-то вроде «в Мистакоре не учат отражать атаки» или «что вы хотите от меня, если природа на мне отдохнула», но та поникши говорит тихое «извините», и злость быстро отпускает горло и заменяется чувством вины. Лайт Спиннер смотрит на нее немного растерянно, обессиленно опускает плечи и шумно выдыхает, а затем протирает глаза большим и указательным пальцами и вновь садится напротив нее.

— Попробуй еще раз, — намного мягче говорит женщина. — И не отпускай. 

Теперь Кастаспелла нервничает больше обычного и быстро понимает, что ничего толкового из этого сегодня точно не выйдет, но все же кивает, кусает верхнюю губу и чертит в воздухе заклинание. Какое-то время она всматривается в него вместе с Лайт Спиннер, и, когда наставница, желая поправить крест в самой середине, двигается настолько близко, что их лица разделает практически только само заклинание, девушка неожиданно отпускает его прямо в нее. Женщина тут же закрывает глаза рукой и отворачивается, отползает назад, скидывает с лица вспыхнувшую маску и судорожно растирает кожу на шее и подбородке так, чтобы убедиться, что ожогов нет, и только после этого делает глубокий вдох.

— О звезды, — Кастаспелла быстро двигается к ней, поднимает с пола потухнувшую маску и стряхивает с нее остатки обуглившейся ткани. — Мне очень жаль, я не думала, что оно… почему оно вообще…

— Именно это и случается, когда ты не дорисовываешь чертовы символы, — сквозь зубы хрипит женщина, протирая глаза.

— Мне очень жаль, — она растерянно сжимает в руке ткань и тянет одну ладонь к плечу женщины, но тут же одергивает себя. — Простите меня… простите. Вас не обожгло?

— Нет.

— Ваша маска… 

Девушка проводит большими пальцами по золотым держателям, а затем все же решается взглянуть на Лайт Спиннер, когда та наконец поворачивается к ней. Она быстро запоминает черты ее лица — острый нос, немного впалые щеки и рассеченные губы с виднеющимися за ними клыками — и сопоставляет их с тем, о чем рассказывают противные мальчишки, уверяющие, что однажды видели наставницу без маски, и ей хочется каждому из них дать хороший такой подзатыльник. Мысли в голове всего две: одна о том, что это невероятно подло с ее стороны — так смотреть на женщину, что хочет скрыть от других свою внешность, а вторая говорит, что этот шрам — совсем не недостаток. 

— Вы носите ее только из-за этого? — не удерживается она, протягивая маску, и чуть отворачивает голову, чтобы не смущать ее еще сильнее.

До слов Кастаспеллы Лайт Спиннер даже не задумывается о том, что ее лицо ничего не закрывает, и от понимания по плечам резко пробегает холод. Она как можно спокойнее выпрямляется, приподнимает одну бровь, забирает остатки маски из рук девушки, тут же поднимается и отходит к зашторенному окну.

— А дети думают, что у вас заячья губа, — растерянно добавляет Каста, убирая прядь растрепанных волос за ухо.

— Вот как, — наигранно удивленно усмехается она, поправляя платье. — Теперь можешь рассказать им, что у меня всего лишь хорошо видный хищный оскал, — наставница стискивает зубы и, закрыв глаза, чуть опускает голову. — Можешь идти. На сегодня хватит.

— Я никому не…

— На сегодня хватит, Кастаспелла, — уже грубее говорит Лайт Спиннер, расправляя плечи. — Я сообщу тебе о следующем уроке.

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает девушка, поднимаясь с пола и направляясь к выходу из кабинета. — Извините.

***

Помимо глупости у Кастаспеллы есть еще две огромных проблемы — дурная болтливость и неумение врать, и именно поэтому Майка узнает о произошедшем практически сразу же после ее прихода домой, задав ей всего пару вопросов. 

— Ты действительно видела ее лицо? — Майка удивленно улыбается, смотря на растерянную и сожалеющую о рассказанном сестру. — И что там? Правда заячья губа?

— Нет у нее никакой заячьей губы, — устало выдыхает девушка, протирая глаза. — Она… у нее шрам, вот здесь, — она ведет пальцем от ноздри, пересекая губы, и останавливается почти у самого конца подбородка. — Словно разрезано. И еще… — на выдохе продолжает Каста, но тут же резко останавливает себя и закрывает лицо руками. — Звезды, она точно от меня откажется. 

— Что еще? — парень приподнимает одну бровь.

— Ничего, — мычит она и мотает головой.

— Говори, если уж начала. 

— У нее клыки, — девушка вздыхает, падая на подушку. — Большие. Пожалуйста, не говори никому об этом, — она мягко берет его за локоть. — Особенно Гаусу и Каэлю. Они придурки и расскажут об этом всему Мистакору.

— Не переживай, — Майка кивает и понимающе улыбается, а затем ложится рядом с ней.

— Она на самом деле красивая, — неожиданно говорит Каста чуть тише. — Шрам не такой уж большой, чтобы его закрывать такой маской. У всех есть шрамы. 

— Может быть ей так спокойнее, — он пожимает плечами. — Дети иногда жесткие.

Кастаспелла закрывает глаза ладонью, вспоминая о том, как в детстве сама смеялась над историями старшекурсников про Лайт Спиннер и ее маску.

— Мне так стыдно перед ней, — она тяжело выдыхает. — Все только начало налаживаться, а я все испортила. У нее и без меня был плохой день… что я буду делать, если завтра она мне скажет, что больше не будет заниматься со мной? Что… — девушка хмурится, — что папа скажет? Мама так расстроится… 

— Не думай об отце, — Майка кладет ладонь на ее плечо. — Она не откажется от тебя из-за одной ошибки.

— Это не «одна ошибка», Майка, — девушка качает головой и устало вздыхает, двигаясь к нему чуть ближе. — Это «я настолько глупая, что вторую неделю не могу нарисовать правильный крест Бригитты». Я даже не понимаю того, почему она так много времени ему уделяет. 

— Ты не глупая.

— Глупая, — Каста кивает. — Мне кажется, что она больше расстроилась из-за этой маски, чем разозлилась. 

— Ну так сшей ей новую, — он пожимает плечами. — Это растопит ее сердце, — и они улыбаются.

— Она решит, что я навязываюсь.

— Это плохо?

— С ней — еще не знаю. Она… я ей нравлюсь, кажется. А ты прекрасно знаешь, что из всех преподавательниц я нравлюсь только Катрионе… потому что Катрионе все нравятся. 

— Ты не такая уж и плохая, — Майка поворачивается к ней и легко взъерошивает ее волосы на макушке. — Не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Что ты теряешь?

Девушка думает о том, что теряет куда больше, чем брат может представить, но ничего не отвечает.

***

Кастаспелла, увлеченная резким порывом, шьет новую маску почти всю ночь, и большая часть времени уходит на изучение заклинания, превращающего бумагу в металл, чтобы сделать крепления на уши. Она пытается снова и снова, злится на саму себя и на несколько дюжин неудачно сделанных кусков, и ближе к рассвету наконец получает идеальные по весу и размеру держатели, а затем обделывает их золотистым сатином, чтобы они не натирали кожу. 

Сама маска дается ей легко — она быстро находит у себя самую мягкую и приятную к лицу ткань, такую, чтобы через нее было легко дышать, но в то же время она весила достаточно для того, чтобы ее не сдувал первый ветерок, и вышивает на ней мелкие узоры в виде звезд. Кастаспелле это кажется самым лучшим решением — хоть они никогда и не видели настоящего звездного неба над своей головой, в книгах все это преподнесено немного романтично и очень загадочно, и она считает, что это подходит натуре Лайт Спиннер. Маску девушка упаковывает в маленький сверток из плотной коричневой бумагой, перевязывает его голубой атласной лентой и долго смотрит на готовую упаковку, думая о том, какая она на самом деле молодец, и что даже не расстроится, если наставница не будет ее носить. Главное — внимание.

Проспав всего пару часов, Каста без какого-либо энтузиазма отправляется на групповой урок травологии в саду мастера Норвина, и практически все два часа, проведенные под нудные рассказы старика, думает только о том, как сразу после лекции отправится в кабинет Лайт Спиннер, чтобы назначить время занятия. Эти мысли согревают лучше осеннего солнца, проглядывающего сквозь тучи, и девушке кажется, что ей давно не было так волнительно на душе — не страшно, не скверно и не тоскливо, а именно по сладкому волнительно, совсем чуть-чуть тревожно и в то же время совершенно легко.

Она встречает наставницу в коридоре возле лунария, и Лайт Спиннер кажется намного тише и растерянней, чем в последнюю их встречу, и Каста думает, что лучше так, чем еще раз попасть под горячую руку, и робко предлагает ей провести занятие сегодня где-то в семь вечера. Женщина неожиданно быстро соглашается, говорит ей прийти в ее оранжерею и принести дочитанную книгу с вопросами, и Кастаспелла обещает не опаздывать, а затем просит Майку прикрыть ее на нумерологии и уходит домой. 

В своей комнате она долго ищет рецепт торта, который уже давно хотела попробовать приготовить. Каста считает, что выпечка все делает лучше — будь то плохой день, легкая ссора или неудачное заклинание, что чуть не обожгло наставнице лицо. Девушка достает свой самый любимый шоколад из Плюмерии, с помощью магии разжигает печь и решает заменить чернику в рецепте на голубику, и только приготовив джем для прослойки понимает, что ягод не хватит на украшение, и последующий час она пытается придумать где найти в Мистакоре голубику в сентрябре. Когда темнеет, Кастаспелла решает прогуляться по чужим садам, в надежде, что где-то точно есть ягоды, и ей все же везет — в оранжерее мастера Норвина виднеются кусты, и она, недолго думая, пролезает внутрь через распахнутое окно — благо, на улице уже никого нет — и собирает столько, сколько требуется для верхушки торта. 

Возвращаясь домой, девушка думает о том, что сегодня точно ее день — все получается практически с первого раза, и, скорее всего, Лайт Спиннер понравится ее подарок. Каста упаковывает готовый торт в самодельную немного кривоватую коробку из картона, перевязывает точно такой же лентой, что и сверток с маской, и кидает в свою сумку — просто на всякий случай — пару вилок и нож.

***

Девушка опаздывает на занятие на целый час, и то, что Лайт Спиннер все еще ждет ее, кажется еще одним маленьким везением. 

— Лайт Спиннер, я пришла, — кричит Кастаспелла с самого порога и неожиданно громко хлопает дверью.

— Почему ты так поздно? — женщина стряхивает землю с перчаток и снимает их. — Мы договаривались о семи часах, сейчас уже восемь, — она поправляет платье и направляется к выходу из оранжереи, чтобы встретить девушку. — Если ты думаешь, что я могу ждать тебя весь…

— Не злитесь, — девушка быстро перебивает ее и проходит к столу. — Я пыталась управиться как можно скорее.

— Управиться с чем? — устало спрашивает она, потирая переносицу. — Что ты считаешь важнее… 

— С тортом, — она вновь прерывает ее, пытаясь поставить и без того кривую коробку как можно ровнее до того, как наставница появится из-за угла.

— С каким тортом? — Лайт Спиннер скрещивает руки на груди, и Каста быстро поворачивается к ней.

— Вот с этим, — она показывает на коробку на столе и улыбается.

Наставница приподнимает одну бровь, ожидая объяснений, и девушка делает глубокий вдох.

— Мне очень стыдно за то, что произошло вчера, — она виновато смотрит в сторону. — Мне действительно стыдно. Вы занимаетесь со мной больше, чем должны, и я очень ценю это. На самом деле, я наконец-то начала хоть что-то понимать, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами, робко взглянув на нее, — и я очень благодарна вам за это. А еще вы единственная, кто ни разу не сравнил меня с Майкой за такой большой промежуток времени, и я… — девушка вздыхает, — я правда не хочу, чтобы вы отказывались от меня. Но я пойму, если вы решите прекратить занятия. И… у меня нет денег, чтобы купить вам маску, но я хорошо шью и умею готовить, поэтому…

— Хорошо шьешь? — Лайт Спиннер пытается скрыть растерянность.

— Да, — девушка вдруг вспоминает, что не отдала ей основной подарок, и достает из сумки бумажный сверток. — Это вам. Я должна вам маску.

— Ты ничего мне не должна, — женщина неуверенно забирает его из ее рук и поджимает губы. — И я не должна принимать подарки от учеников.

— На ней не написано, что ее я сшила, так что никто не узнает, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами. — Я сделала держатели помягче, чтобы они не натирали уши, и ткань тоньше той, что у вас была, чтобы дышать было легче, но она все равно будет хорошо закрывать лицо и не просвечивать, — девушка кусает верхнюю губу, заметив то, как Лайт Спиннер недоверчиво смотрит на подарок. — Послушайте… вы не обязаны открывать его прямо сейчас. И носить ее вы тоже не обязаны. Я просто… это просто символически. Вот и все.

— Спасибо, — хрипло отвечает наставница и сглатывает ком в горле. — Это… мило с твоей стороны.

— Пожалуйста, — Кастаспелла улыбается. — Торт шоколадный с голубикой.

— Хорошо. 

— Ладно, — девушка неловко убирает прядь волос за ухо и поправляет сумку на плече. — Думаю, уже все равно поздно для занятия… я пойду. 

Каста кивает наставнице в знак прощания и направляется к выходу из оранжереи, и женщина тяжело вздыхает. Все застает ее врасплох, и это противно, потому что ей на самом деле становится стыдно за то, что она была груба с ней вчера — эта девочка совсем не ее родители, и наставнице все больше кажется, что от них у нее лишь цвет волос да глаз. Кастаспелла бедовая — этого не отнять — но причина кроется в том, что она на самом-то деле никогда не была кому-то нужна, и женщина понимает ее. Лайт Спиннер сама такая.

— Ты можешь остаться, если хочешь, — все же говорит она, складывая руки на груди. — Я все равно не смогу съесть его одна, — и кивает в сторону торта на столе.

— Правда? — девушка резко поворачивается к ней и широко улыбается. — Я боялась, что вы не предложите, — она быстро подходит к столу, скидывает с плеча сумку и двигает второй стул.

— Только не делай такое лицо, пожалуйста, — устало говорит Лайт Спиннер, с помощью заклинания подогревая заварку в чайнике на столе.

— Я просто улыбаюсь.

— Ты не просто улыбаешься, — наставница вздыхает. — У меня нет здесь ни ножа, ни вилок. Подожди, я схожу к себе.

— О, — Кастаспелла поднимает с пола свою сумку и достает из нее все необходимое, — у меня с собой, — она улыбается, смотря на женщину, и та приподнимает одну бровь. — Что? Я думала о том, что в оранжерее вы не храните вилки. 

— Ясно, — хрипло протягивает Лайт Спиннер и, взяв из ее рук нож, разрезает торт. — Ты будешь чай? У меня заварен только с чабрецом.

— Да, — она быстро кивает, — а это что? — и указывает на небольшой глиняный горшочек с крышкой. 

— Липовый мед. Он немного засахарился. 

— А можно? — Кастаспелла поджимает губы, переведя взгляд на наставницу, и когда та кивает, быстро берет его и кладет в свою чашку несколько ложек с горкой.

— Это почти полчашки, — усмехается женщина, наливая ей чай.

— У вас маленькие чашки, — девушка пожимает плечами, размешивая мед. — Я давно его не пробовала… раньше родители привозили такой же из Плюмерии, а потом перестали. Хотела попробовать самой сделать в этом году, даже липы так долго цвели, — она грустно вздыхает, — но так и не собралась — в начале июля нумерологию убрали.

— При чем здесь нумерология? — Лайт Спиннер непонимающе прищуривается.

— О, — Кастаспелла растерянно смотрит в сторону. — Нумерологию всегда ставят в полдень, а в это время на улице никого нет, поэтому можно спокойно собрать цветы. Ну, знаете, — она слегка улыбается, — неловко будет обрывать деревья перед какой-нибудь группой детей, занимающейся травологией. Нас же почти всегда летом выводят.

— Не боишься, что можешь не закрыть итог в этом году из-за прогулов? — она усмехается.

— Нет, — девушка мотает головой. — Профессор Ингард не очень любит меня, и это, кстати, взаимно, поэтому мы делаем друг другу одолжение. Да и если быть честной, — она легко улыбается своим мыслям, — не так уж много я и пропускаю. Только ему не говорите, что я так сказала. Хотя... — Кастаспелла задумывается, и затем резко выпрямляется и хмурится. — все равно, можете сказать. 

Наставница пытается сдержать улыбку, думая о том, что девчонка слишком многое рассказывает не тем людям. Лайт Спиннер еще на первых занятиях поняла, что вот эта легкая и дурная откровенность — большая и незаменимая часть ее натуры, от нее не отвязаться и не притупить, и Кастаспелла плохо разбирается в людях, от того и доверяет каждой, что добра к ней. Она придает простой вежливости слишком много веса, додумывает ее до чего-то, с чем она будет с улыбкой засыпать по ночам, и этим на самом-то деле может воспользоваться кто угодно, и в какой-то степени ей повезло, что все внимание обращено на ее брата.

Лайт Спиннер снимает маску, аккуратно складывает ее и кладет на край стола, и девушка делает вид, что это не имеет никакого значения, потому что ей кажется, что любая реакция может смутить наставницу. Каста тут же начинает рассказывать ей про то, что уже прочитала ту книгу, которую она дала ей на первом занятии, что тренировала пару заклинаний в темноте и с каждым разом кристаллическая сетка становится все меньше и меньше, и наставница говорит, еще несколько тренировок — и ей точно удастся наложить чары без дефектов в рисунке.

— Где ты берешь голубику в это время года? — неожиданно спрашивает женщина, смотря на ягоды на верхушке торта. — Я не видела, чтобы кто-то в Мистакоре продавал ее сейчас.

— О, — Кастаспелла быстрее прожевывает кусок торта, — родители часто бывают в Плюмерии, так что приносят с собой кучу всего: ягоды, овощи, фрукты… там они всегда есть. Обычно у нас много голубики, и я как-то не рассчитала, — она показывает на толстый слой ягодной прослойки, — и для украшения не хватило, поэтому пришлось залезть в сад мастера Норвина. Я ее нашла только у него.

— Ты собрала голубику в саду мастера Норвина? — Лайт Спиннер удивленно усмехается, положив вилку. 

— Да, — неуверенно отвечает Кастаспелла, проглатывая торт. — Чего вы так смотрите на меня? Вы хоть раз искали ее в сентябре, да еще и вечером? 

— Что будешь делать, когда он с помощью отслеживающего заклинания узнает, что это ты? — смешливо спрашивает она, поджимая губы.

— А разве так можно? — девушка кусает внутреннюю часть щеки. — Я ведь не использовала там магию.

— Он верховный волшебник, Каста, — Лайт Спиннер загадочно улыбается, пожимая плечами и прожевывая кусок торта. — Он умеет то, о чем мы и не мечтали.

Она на какое-то время задумывается, представляя себе то, какой выговор получит от родителей, но наставница тихо смеется, и Кастаспелла удивленно смотрит на нее.

— Да вы просто издеваетесь надо мной, — недовольно говорит она и хмурится, и женщина смеется чуть громче, прикрывая запястьем рот. — Я для вас в чужой сад залезла, а вы…

— Может быть поймешь, что лазать по чужим садам — плохо, — Лайт Спиннер улыбается. — Особенно по саду мастера Норвина.

— Но он ведь правда не сможет понять, что это я, да? — неуверенно спрашивает Кастаспелла, вновь начиная есть торт. 

— Заклинание может отследить только твою магию. Если ты ее не использовала, то он ничего не узнает. 

— Хорошо, — она облегченно выдыхает. 

Все последующее время Лайт Спиннер объясняет ей главные азы нумерологии, и девушка, наконец начиная понимать суть предмета, немного гордо и довольно говорит, что ее любимое число — тройка. Наставница отвечает, что оно ей даже подходит, потому что несет в себе по большей части только хорошее — оно жизнелюбивое, амбициозное и эмоциональное, но излишне болтливо, и Кастаспелла улыбается, когда она упоминает последнее с легким прищуром. Все это — очень странно, немного непонятно даже для самой наставницы, но сейчас Кастаспелла уже не кажется такой надоедливой, и Лайт Спиннер думает о том, как же быстро некоторые люди могут расположить других к себе и запутать одним добрым поступком.

Они расходятся где-то через час, когда от торта остается лишь небольшой кусок, а на улице уже совсем темнеет, и девушка, стоя в дверях оранжереи, обещает показать ей завтра то, как легко она научилась делать из бумаги железо, а затем все же уходит, оставляя после себя все те же непонятные чувства и так и не открытый подарок.


	2. 2. scared to call them my friends

За полтора месяца занятий Кастаспелла еще сильнее убеждается, что Лайт Спиннер все же была объективно самой странной кандидатурой в ее наставницы.

Сначала это понимание незаметное и совсем тонкое, когда девушка иногда наблюдает за ней со стороны — идущей в сторону своего кабинета, совершенно бесшумной, длинной и безмолвной тенью, с устремленным лишь вперед взглядом и совсем редко — только краешком глаза — наблюдающим за тем, что происходит вокруг. Дальше, когда занятия наконец перестают быть каким-то жалким подобием попыток узнать друг друга хоть немного, чтобы подобрать наилучший подход к обучению, осознание лишь укрепляется — у Лайт Спиннер настроение скачет феерически быстро, и даже Кастаспелла, по большей части способная подстроиться под что угодно, не всегда поспевает за ним. В один момент женщина помогает дорисовывать заклинания с легкой-легкой улыбкой — девушка видит ее лишь по мелким морщинкам у глаз, потому что больше маску перед ней она не снимает, — и голос ее мягкий, в меру высокий, она даже хвалит ее время от времени, а чуть позже все меняется, и Каста путается.

Она хотела бы быть рядом с ней другой — понимающей, когда стоит остановиться или промолчать, чуть более сдержанной и смышленой, такой, чтобы Лайт Спиннер тоже было с ней комфортно, но часто они лишь пытаются отсидеть нужное время друг с другом. Все это неловко — наставница, не объясняя причин, иногда дает заклинания намного выше уровня Кастаспеллы, теряется, когда у нее совсем не получается их выполнить, местами злится и давит желание сказать, что дело лишь в том, что девушка совсем не старается, но быстро приходит в себя и пытается замять эту тему часом теории. Они много времени проводят в ее оранжерее, и Касте там нравится: она, конечно, меньше сада мастера Норвина, но куда приятнее и уютней — чего только стоит угол со столом, чайником и книгами, — и каждый раз, когда Лайт Спиннер предлагает сделать перерыв в заклинаниях, девушка просит ее рассказать о каком-нибудь из цветков и, если у наставницы хорошее настроение, уговаривает на чашку чая. Кастаспелла пытается как можно меньше отходить от тем занятий, потому что знает, что болтливая она, прибавленная к ежедневным урокам с другими группами — куда больше, чем Лайт Спиннер может выносить пять дней в неделю, но получается не всегда, и частенько, когда женщина отвлекается на поиски книг, девушка тут же начинает рассказывать ей о других уроках или своих выходных.

С раннего утра Лайт Спиннер может быть резковата — особенно если утро начинается с собрания педагогического совета, на котором Норвин при всех вновь урезает ее часы по расширенному курсу практической магии у некоторых групп. Это унизительно — все смотрят на нее с таким немым сожалением, но одновременно с неприязнью и тихим осуждением, и больше всего раздражает то, что сейчас от этого не сбежать. Она злится: говорит, что все это несправедливо — то, что дети, перешедшие на четвертый курс, совсем не знают кинетической магии и за полтора месяца учебного года не смогли полностью освоить ее, не ее вина, но большая проблема, и она делает все, что в ее силах, чтобы они догнали программу; а потом добавляет, что дело не только в этой группе — проблема в тех, кто учили их до нее, и этим лишь выводит из себя большую часть совета. Лайт Спиннер уходит раньше, чем заканчивается собрание — резко хватает свои бумаги, с неожиданным грохотом поднимается из-за стола и быстро покидает зал, оставляя за собой лишь неловкую тишину, и они уверены, что в этом вся она — грубая, хлесткая и озлобленная на тех, кто пытается сделать как лучше.

В это время в коридорах уже почти никого нет — большая часть детей ждет преподавательниц с собрания в классах, и лишь несколько человек со старших курсов перешептываются по углам. Женщина идет в сторону своего кабинета как можно быстрее, совершенно погруженная распирающие злобой мысли, и в какой-то момент она даже рада, что сейчас у нее урок лишь с Кастаспеллой — у подростков каким-то образом уже в это время оказывается невыносимое количество энергии, а у нее нет никакого желания быть в это время рядом с ними, но с одной девчонкой у нее все же получится справиться. Лайт Спиннер совсем не обращает внимания на то, что сзади слышится голос Касты, а стоящие рядом у окна ученики здороваются с ней — она лишь смотрит вперед, и приходит в себя лишь почти у самого кабинета, услышав за спиной гнусавый смех:

«Как она вообще может быть такой сукой?»

В коридорах Мистакора слишком хорошая акустика, а дети слишком глупы для того, чтобы думать о таких вещах, когда обсуждают учителей за их спиной, и женщина, шумно выдохнув, выпрямляет плечи и замедляется у дверей своего кабинета. Раньше Лайт Спиннер хотела быть одной из тех преподавательниц, которую бы ее уважали и дети, и коллеги, в меру строгой, но в то же время подругой для детей, со своими тайнами и историями, которые захотят услышать — ей казалось, что именно такой должна быть идеальная педагогиня, но ничего не вышло; затем она хотела быть такой, чтобы в ее сторону дети и позволить себе не могли бы сказать что-то, никак не относящееся к теме урока, но и этого не получилось. Теперь, кажется, она стала лишь сукой, и с этим ничего не поделать.

Кастаспелла резко замедляется, идет так, чтобы услышать все, о чем говорят ученики, и она быстро понимает, что смеются они именно над Лайт Спиннер. Девушка тяжело вздыхает — она тоже смеялась над ней когда-то. Кажется, в Мистакоре нет ребенка, что не шутил про нее — про маску, заячью губу или огромную хищную пасть за ней, — нет тех, кто не слышал сказки о том, что она по ночам практикует темную магию в своей оранжерее и рано или поздно сожжет все королевство до тла, и иногда кажется, что только Каста знает, что все это неправда, хоть насчет предпоследнего она и не уверена.

Девушка злится: если у нее с возрастом хватило ума понять, что все это — жестоко и грубо, то и у них должно.

— Здравствуй, Гаус, — Кастаспелла приветливо улыбается, еще даже не подойдя к ним. — Здравствуй, Каэль, — махает второму, и они, немного удивленные таким вниманием, поворачиваются к ней и здороваются в ответ. — Вы хорошо выглядите сегодня. Что это за ткань? — она с наигранным интересом присматривается к светло-голубому наряду одного из парней. — Атлас? Замечательный цвет, очень подходит тебе, Каэль, — и идет дальше. Как только они оказываются за ее спиной, все еще пытающиеся вспомнить состав костюма, девушка одной рукой отправляет в их сторону мелкое заклинание, и их одежда тут же окрашивается грязными пятнами в болотно-зеленый.

Лайт Спиннер, открывающая свой кабинет, медлит и, чуть ведя одним ухом в сторону, прислушивается: сначала слышится возмущенная ругань и сдавленная просьба вернуть все назад, со временем они усиливаются, а дальше — тихий довольный смех Кастаспеллы и быстрые-быстрые шаги в ее сторону. Наставница раскрывает перед ней дверь, пропуская внутрь, и девушка, победно улыбаясь, тут же залетает внутрь, скидывает сумку на пол и двигает стул к ее столу.

— Ну и что ты им сделала? — с усталым вздохом Лайт Спиннер закрывает за собой дверь и, зачесав немного растрепанные волосы назад, складывает руки на груди в ожидании объяснений.

— Ничего, — уклончиво отвечает Каста, пожимая плечами, и женщина приподнимает одну бровь. — Что такого? Они знают очищающее заклинание, — отмахивается она. — У вас же нет с ними уроков сегодня? — девушка неуверенно прищуривается.

— Я даже не учу их, — вздыхает наставница.

— Ну и хорошо, — она улыбается. — Они будут долго вонять. 

Лайт Спиннер смотрит на нее пару секунд, а затем, сев за стол, делает глубокий вдох и чувствует, что злость, до этого крепко сжимающая ее голову и грудь в тисках, медленно отступает, оставляя после себя совсем легкое злорадство и небольшое непонимание. 

— Я в одно никак не могу поверить, — с усмешкой произносит Лайт Спиннер, присаживаясь за свой стол и задумчиво смотря в сторону. — Как так получилось, что ты отлично знаешь вот такие заклинания, — она кивает в сторону двери, — а самую простую иллюзию ты сделать не можешь?

— Для таких заклинаний большого ума не надо, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами, поднимая сумку с пола на свои колени, и начинает в ней рыться, пытаясь найти нужные листы с вопросами. Наставница ничего не отвечает ей, лишь пристально смотрит, пока та не видит, а затем откидывается на спинку своего кресла и достает из-под стопки книг чистую тетрадь. — Знаете, — неожиданно произносит девушка, словно вспомнив что-то важное, и выпрямляется, взглянув на нее. — Вам не стоит даже слушать их. Они идиоты, — она кивает. — Все говорят, что в Мистакоре таких не держат, но они правда идиоты. Почти как я, только я хотя бы добрее.

— Если бы я слушала все, что говорят дети, я бы уже давно не работала здесь, — безразлично отвечает Лайт Спиннер, что-то вычерчивая на странице, и Каста резко тушуется. — В следующий раз лучше думай, прежде чем накладывать подобные чары на других студентов. Если пойдут жалобы, я не собираясь защищать тебя перед Советом.

Девушка отводит взгляд в сторону и медленно вытаскивает из сумки абсолютно все мятые и исписанные листы, а затем произносит растерянное «хорошо» и продолжает искать среди них нужные. Ей немного неловко после сказанного: глупо полагать, что наставнице есть хоть какое-то дело до того, что говорят другие, ведь она множество раз давала понять, что ее дело — провести урок и получить за него оплату, и все остальное ее редко интересует, только если ученики не кто-то вроде Майки, а Кастаспелла — совсем не он. Точно так же глупо было думать, что Лайт Спиннер успела за это время проникнуться к ней, и девушка на самом деле сильно путается в том, как ей стоит вести себя с наставницей. Она без явной нужды снимала перед ней маску, когда Каста принесла торт, и та, конечно же, расценивает это как какую-то непонятную, но удивительную степень доверия, но в то же время ей кажется, что это толком ничего и не значит, потому что больше это не повторялось. 

— Что вы там рисуете? — все же спрашивает девушка, чтобы просто разбавить тишину, и, закусив верхнюю губу, пытается заглянуть за ладонь женщины, закрывающую лист. 

— Я «рисую» твое расписание, потому что на каждом уроке мы хватаемся за все, но в итоге ты все равно выходишь отсюда чистым листом, — сухо усмехается наставница, резко сделав пару последних линий, и тут же вырывает листок из тетради.

— Не таким уж и чистым, — бормочет она в ответ, смотря на хаотичные и кривые заметки на страницах в своих руках, и тут же кидает их обратно в сумку.

— Смотри, — Лайт Спиннер поворачивает расписание к ней и пальцем указывает на самый первый квадрат. — В понедельник будем разбирать руны, во вторник — травология, подтянем защитные и лечебные травы, а дальше, если захочешь, перейдем на историю. В среду будешь разбираться в нумерологии, хочешь ты того или нет, — Кастаспелла закатывает глаза, — а в четверг и пятницу оставим для практики.

— И прям все-таки два выходных? — немного расстроенно спрашивает девушка, поджав нижнюю губу и взяв расписание из ее рук.

— Всего два выходных, Кастаспелла, — устало отвечает женщина, протирая глаза.

— Ну да, — она усмехается, сложив лист и засунув его в карман платья. — Значит, сегодня у нас руны?

— Да, — Лайт Спиннер кивает и поднимается из-за стола. Подойдя к шкафу с книгами, она вновь достает самый первый ряд, переставляет его на стол и задумчиво вглядывается во второй, а затем вытаскивает несколько учебников и, смахнув с них пыль, кладет перед Кастаспеллой и садится обратно. — Я не успела вчера посмотреть их, поэтому искать будем сейчас, — и берет книгу с бледно-красной обложкой. — Чего ждешь? — она с ухмылкой приподнимает одну бровь, когда девушка без какого-либо энтузиазма смотрит на них, и двигает стопку к ней чуть ближе. — Не стесняйся, выбирай любую.

Девушка тяжело вздыхает, не решаясь спросить, что именно они ищут, и, взяв первую с сиреневым переплетом и подперев голову рукой, бездумно начинает перелистывать страницы. От книги пахнет сыростью и старой-старой бумагой, и ей кажется, что ни один из учебников, что были у нее за всю ее учебу в Мистакоре, не были такими древними.

— Я могу задать глупый вопрос? — все же неуверенно спрашивает Кастаспелла, слегка прищуриваясь и рассматривая рисунок одной из рун.

— Лучше всех, кого я знаю, — мягко отвечает женщина, продолжая перелистывать учебник.

Девушка на какое-то время замирает, вдумываясь в ее слова, а затем хмурится, и Лайт Спиннер даже отрывается от книги, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

— Очень смешно, — протягивает Каста, по появившимся у глаз морщинкам заметив, что под маской наставница улыбается. — И так педагогично, — и не выдерживает, слегка улыбаясь сама.

— Ты можешь спрашивать все, что считаешь нужным спросить, — женщина вздыхает, расправляя плечи и зачесывая волосы назад. — Я для этого с тобой тут и сижу. 

— Хорошо, — она кивает. — Тогда… как волшебники, что написали эти учебники, — девушка разворачивает к ней свою книгу, — вообще могут быть уверены, что все это правильно? Ну, знаете, — она пожимает плечами и указывает на первый попавшийся рисунок пальцем, — вот этот вот, например. Откуда они знают, что оно означает именно «дверь»? Вдруг это «окно»? Или это вообще животное какое-нибудь… или что-то, чего у нас даже нет в это время. Вы ведь сами говорили, что нет ни единой записи о том, по какому принципу были образованы их слова.

Лайт Спиннер какое-то время всматривается в ее неожиданно серьезное лицо и думает: как так вышло, что из всех учеников за все годы ее работы Кастаспелла — первая, кто спросил ее об этом? 

— Думаю, наши историцы и филологини провели множество исследований, — женщина пожимает плечами, пытаясь скрыть растерянность и вспомнить хоть что-то из курса истории для первогодок. — Они анализировали уже известные языки, чтобы определить то, каким мог быть язык Основателей, искали параллельные тексты, чтобы сопоставить слова… — она замолкает, ощущая совсем не присущую себе неумелость и понимая, что своими словами лишь порождает еще больше вопросов.

— Я нигде не слышала про то, что где-то были найдены параллельные тексты, — девушка задумчиво кусает внутреннюю часть щеки. 

— Но это не значит, что их не было, — Лайт Спиннер усмехается, водя большим пальцем по шершавой плотной бумаге. — Изучение языка и истории Основателей действительно представляет некоторые сложности, но это не значит, что это невозможно, и наши…

— Вы сами понятия не имеете, правда? — с легкой улыбкой и прищуром она прерывает наставницу, и та шумно выдыхает, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Мне кажется, вы сейчас вообще пересказываете ежегодную речь мастера Норвина в честь начала учебного года.

— Почему тебя это вообще заинтересовало на седьмом году обучения? — она непонимающе хмурится.

— Потому что до этого я не особо ходила на руны, — Каста пожимает плечами. — Какой смысл вообще учить это? Тем более, они нигде и никогда мне не пригодятся. 

— Это стандартная программа, Кастаспелла, — говорит она так, словно эта «стандартная программа» имеет для нее самой хоть какое-то значение. — Я должна учить тебя в соответствии с ней, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.

— Вы должны учить группы в соответствии с ней, — уверенно отвечает девушка, ловля на себе пристальный взгляд наставницы. — Меня вы учите тому, что мне точно нужно, — и улыбается настолько довольно, словно выиграла что-то этими словами. 

— И что ты мне предлагаешь? — все же усмехается Лайт Спиннер, закрыв учебник. — Полностью вычеркнуть руны?

— Да, — Каста кивает и кладет свою книгу в стопку. — Почему бы и нет? У нас все равно нет в этом году экзамена по ним. Только какой-то зачет в конце полугодия. 

— Что будешь делать, если провалишь даже его?

— Вы хоть раз слышали, чтобы кто-нибудь проваливал руны? — девушка приподнимает одну бровь.

— Нет, — женщина задумчиво мотает головой. — Хочешь быть первой?

Кастаспелла тяжело вздыхает, закатывая глаза, и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Мы можем оставить руны на позднюю осень, — Каста пожимает плечами. — Все равно больше толку будет, чем сейчас.

Женщина вглядывается в ее лицо, понимая, что девушка все же права, да и есть вещи куда важнее рун — они ей действительно никогда не пригодятся, а третий день практический точно не будет лишним, и Лайт Спиннер соглашается, и Кастаспелла тут же расплывается в широкой и неприятно довольной улыбке. Наставница быстро понимает, что та рассчитывает на еще один день травологии, и тут же лукаво улыбается в ответ — есть что-то невероятно очаровательное в том, чтобы злить ее, и у нее просто не получается устоять.

— Хорошо, — женщина вздыхает. — Но ты должна будешь ходить на уроки волшебника Келлана.

— Я постараюсь, — Каста неуверенно кивает.

— Тогда договорились, — женщина слегка хлопает руками по столу. — Значит, сегодня нумерология. 

— Нет, подождите, — удивленно произносит девушка и тут же достает из кармана платья расписание. — Это нечестно, — она перечитывает его. — Если мы убираем руны, то переносим на сегодня травологию со вторника, а не нумерологию со среды. Это логично.

— Покажи, — задумчиво просит Лайт Спиннер и, забрав лист из ее рук, пару секунд всматривается в него. — Ты права, — она кивает, и Кастаспелла вновь довольно улыбается, собираясь сказать, что у нее не такая уж и плохая память, но та тут же продолжает, — но это уже старое расписание, — и, взяв его за уголок кончиками пальцев, другой рукой накладывает заклинание, и бумага, резко вспыхнув фиолетовым огоньком, исчезает, не оставив после себя даже пепла. — Я составлю новое, не переживай, — женщина достает очередной листок, и Каста все это время, чуть приоткрыв рот, наблюдает за ней.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что это было невероятно грубо с вашей стороны, — с прищуром произносит она, и наставница лишь усмехается в ответ, легкими движениями расчерчивая новое расписание. 

— Держи, — Лайт Спиннер протягивает ей лист, и девушка неохотно забирает его. — Сегодня нумерология, завтра травы. Потом три дня практики.

— Может и ее сдвинем до зимы? — с легкой надеждой в голосе улыбается Кастаспелла, но тут же встречается с вновь серьезным взглядом наставницы и тяжело вздыхает. — Хорошо, нумерология. 

Девушка помогает ей поставить книги обратно и достать новые, а затем все же спрашивает о том, не могут ли они пойти заниматься в оранжерею вместо ее кабинета, и женщина, немного подумав, все-таки соглашается и тут же жалеет об этом — Каста вдруг решает, что это повод начать болтать, и всю дорогу до сада рассказывает ей о том, какими дурацкими выдались эти выходные из-за дождя, и что вся неделя точно будет такой.

Лайт Спиннер все это время молчит.

***

Кастаспелла возвращается домой ближе к вечеру, и у самых дверей понимает, что что-то не так — если везде горит свет, значит, у родителей гости, а в этом редко есть что-то хорошее. Она заходит аккуратно и тихо, прикрывает за собой дверь едва слышно и надеется пройти незамеченной в комнату, но из-за угла из столовой тут же слышится голос Майки, кричащего ее имя, и девушка тяжело вздыхает — если он так весел, значит, здесь либо его друзья, либо Анджелла, а ей, если честно, не хочется видеть никого из них.

— В чем дело? — с напускной любезностью спрашивает она, неуверенно заходя в зал, и тут же встречается взглядом с Анджеллой и родителями.

— Здравствуй, Кастаспелла, — та единственная чуть приподнимается со стула в знак приветствия и слегка улыбается, но тут же садится обратно и шумно выдыхает. 

— Здравствуй, Анджелла, — девушка кивает ей с легкой улыбкой и переводит взгляд на Майку, сидящего рядом. — Мама, папа, — вновь кивает, смотря на родителей.

Каста быстро оглядывает их — на матери праздничное платье с золотистыми наплечниками, значит, визит Анджеллы планировался давно; родители — люди слишком старой закалки и, даже проработав советниками при королеве в Яркой Луне, до сих пор боятся, что та может подумать о них что-то не то, не устрой они лишний раз ужин, и иногда это доходит до абсурда. 

— Мы думали, ты придешь раньше и присоединишься к нам, — мать неуверенно переглядывается с отцом.

— Мы только недавно начали, Норико, — Анджелла мотает головой, обращаясь к женщине, но смотря на все еще стоящую у входа Кастаспеллу. — Поверь, ты ничего не пропустила. Присаживайся, — и улыбается, а Майка тут же отодвигает рядом с собой стул.

— Спасибо, — девушка кивает, растерянно поправляя сумку на плече, — но, если вы меня извините, я пойду к себе. День был долгим, поэтому… рада была видеть тебя, Анджелла, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит. 

Тишина за спиной длится недолго — отец тут же начинает какой-то разговор, мать быстро его подхватывает, и Кастаспелла тихо закрывает дверь своей комнаты и аккуратно кладет сумку на стул, а затем ложится в кровать.

Они с Майкой встретили Анджеллу чуть больше года назад, и к знакомству с ней родители готовили их почти месяц. Все это время они представляли ее совсем другой даже несмотря на то, что все вокруг твердили о ее ангельском происхождении — откуда им было знать, как именно выглядят ангелы? В мыслях Кастаспеллы бессмертная королева Яркой Луны была немного нелюдимой женщиной средних лет, с длинными темными волосами, с множеством морщин у глаз и у губ — должно быть, если ей больше двухсот лет, она много хмурилась или улыбалась, — с какой-нибудь вычурной серебряной тростью и, конечно же, подходящей короной, и девушка даже не видела смысла в встрече с ней — лишь очередная подруга родителей, лишь новая необходимость быть невыносимо приятной и вежливой, и в то время ее уже тошнило от этой услужливости.

Потом случилось то, чего Каста никак не ожидала — она, увидев и познакомившись с Анджеллой, наконец понимает смысл выражения «ангельски-красива» и впервые влюбляется.

Видимо, так бывает, когда тебе шестнадцать лет: ты неожиданно начинаешь любить абсолютно все вокруг — хоть и всего лишь на день, — и совершенно случайно встречаешь ту самую, о которой — какое совпадение! — мечтала всю свою жизнь, хоть и не знала об этом до самого сегодняшнего вечера. И все это так резко легко, так солнечно и сладко-сладко на языке, так мягко и невесомо внутри и безумно важно настолько, что мигом забывается разница в возрасте в пару сотен лет — кому какое дело до этого? За пару минут разговора, не сходящую с лица королевы улыбку и теплое рукопожатие, для которого та специально сняла свои шелковые перчатки, Каста яркими вспышками в груди ощущает то, чего у нее никогда не было за всю свою жизнь, и она пытается вдумываться во все это и запомнить ее голос на случай, если следующая их встреча будет совсем не скоро.

Анджелла улыбается широко, с едва заметными морщинками у глаз, звонко смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью, и все это совершенно не так, как брат с сестрой себе представляли — не наигранно вежливо, не вынужденно и не со снисходительностью, а искренне, словно она действительно рада познакомиться с ними, и это кажется удивительным. Кастаспелла за это короткое время успевает несколько раз забыть свое имя, наговорить каких-то глупостей, над которыми королева тихо смеялась — что было очень мило с ее стороны, учитывая то, что поодаль стоящие люди, включая родителей, лишь косо смотрели, — запутаться в словах и забыть, что у нее тут где-то совсем рядом есть брат. Она поворачивается, чтобы найти Майку и рассказать все-все, пока мысли не сменились, но тут же видит его лицо, и все внутри неожиданно гаснет. 

Слова брата о том, какая Анджелла на самом деле замечательная, жгут и режут горло, и даже Кастаспелла, не наделенная великим умом, быстро понимает, что в нем разгорается все то же, что и в ней самой чуть ранее. Глупо было рассчитывать на какой-нибудь другой исход — они обгоняют друг друга всю их жизнь, каждый хватается за не принадлежащее ему, и сейчас это кажется странным лишь потому, что обычно Майка был первым. В этот раз просто не повезло, и смешно делить Анджеллу, что намного старше и вряд ли почувствует хоть часть того, что они сами, к кому-то из них — они всего лишь глупые дети с мимолетной влюбленностью, и все это вот-вот забудется, а если и нет, то Каста точно знает, что сделает что угодно, лишь бы он был счастлив.

И рядом с ней он действительно счастлив: Анджелла посещает Мистакор все чаще, все ярче становятся глаза брата, когда он видит ее, и это даже тоскливее, чем то, что родители не зовут ее на семейные ужины с ней. Кастаспелла по большей части справляется со своими чувствами, но некоторые дни кажутся тяжелее других, и она часто думает: что та смогла увидеть в ее брате, чего нет у нее? Они почти как две капли воды: одинаковые волосы и глаза, один любимый цвет на двоих и почти один характер, но все всегда достается Майке, и девушка совсем не понимает — что в нем есть такого, помимо таланта, чего нет у нее? Иногда у нее получается тут же найти ответы, иногда ей кажется это безумно несправедливым, иногда она думает, что во всем есть лишь ее вина, и в это время ей тяжело видеть брата. Эти мысли тоже подлые, ровно как и те, из-за которых она не говорит Лайт Спиннер о том, что Майка тоже не против ходить к ней на занятия. 

Кастаспелла долго думает обо всем этом — за окном темнеет, а голоса в столовой постепенно затихают, и девушка слышит шаги, направляющиеся к ее комнате. 

— Можно войти? — в дверном проеме показывается Майка, и Каста шумно вздыхает.

— Если я скажу нет, то ты не войдешь? — она чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы увидеть его.

— Войду, — он пожимает плечами, проходя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь, а затем садится на кровать рядом с сестрой. — Почему ты не осталась? Анджелла хотела с тобой поговорить.

— Я устала за день, — Кастаспелла поджимает губы, смотря на потолок. — Да и если бы родители хотели, чтобы я была там, то пригласили бы сами, а не Анджелла.

— Не бери в голову, — Майка отводит взгляд в сторону. — Ты же знаешь… какие они.

— Какие? — она усмехается. — Они свою дочь стыдятся. Я удивлена, что они вообще меня тогда с ней познакомили… могли ведь сказать, что у них только сын.

— Анджелла правда хочет подружиться с тобой.

Кастаспелла усмехается — они обе знают, что подруги из них не получатся по большому ряду причин.

— Ты пришел поговорить об Анджелле? — девушка резко приподнимается на локтях. — Если да, то лучше уходи. Если нет, то давай о чем угодно, кроме Анджеллы. 

— Хорошо, — Майка кивает, — о Лайт Спиннер? — и улыбается. 

— Уходи, — и сталкивает его с кровати ногой. 

— Да ладно тебе, — парень смеется, поднимаясь с пола и усаживаясь обратно. — Выкладывай. 

Кастаспелла делает глубокий вдох, а затем все же рассказывает: о том, как Лайт Спиннер составила расписание, а потом еще одно, как они пошли в оранжерею, как там она все же уговорила наставницу на утреннюю чашку чая — чай был замечательный, черный с женьшенем, — и как Каста чуть не пропустила урок, потому что они попросту засиделись в этот раз. Майка слушает ее с легкой улыбкой — он уверен, что истории сестры о Лайт Спиннер каждый раз приукрашены, но они все же интересны, и в какой-то степени он действительно завидует, потому что ему о мастере Норвине даже рассказывать не хочется. 

— Спроси у нее еще раз, — задумчиво просит парень, смотря в сторону. — Может она все-таки согласится и меня взять. 

Девушка едва заметно напрягается и закрывает глаза.

— Я ведь уже говорила, — Каста вздыхает и потирает лоб, — у нее и без тебя детей хватает.

— Неужели она прям так и сказала? — Майка поджимает нижнюю губу и переводит взгляд на сестру.

— Нет, — она усмехается и мотает головой. — На самом деле я тебе вру, потому что я ничего не спрашивала, и просто не хочу видеть тебя еще и там.

Брат тихо смеется, и Кастаспелла просто рада, что подобную правду можно часто выдать за шутку.

***

На следующий день занятия должны проходить вечером и в оранжерее, но Каста освобождается чуть раньше, чем нужно, и Лайт Спиннер все еще разбирается с другими делами в своем кабинете. Женщина просит ее посидеть одной, пока она относит какие-то бумаги мастеру Норвину; девушка быстро соглашается, сказав, что за это время как раз разберется с тем, что выписала вчера для занятия, и наставницу уходит, оставив ее одну.

Какое-то время она сидит в полной тишине, рассматривает новенькое серебристое перо в чернильнице, а затем какое-то время борется с желанием порыться в спрятанных в шкафу книгах, и, к своему собственному удивлению, выигрывает. Кастаспелла вываливает на стол Лайт Спиннер все бумажки из своей сумки, роется в них пару минут и скидывает обратно ненужные, а затем раздается резкий стук, и девушка тут же выпрямляется, немного напрягается и убирает в сторону записки. Дверь кабинета медленно открывается — в проеме показывается Майка с легкой улыбкой, но, заметив сестру, он заметно тушуется, быстро пробегается взглядом по помещению и, не найдя Лайт Спиннер, растерянно поджимает губы.

— Она ушла по делам, — тихо говорит Каста, непонимающе прищурившись. — Чего ты хотел? — неожиданно хрипит она, и Майка тут же качает головой.

— Зашел сам спросить, — он пожимает плечами, сглатывая ком в горле. — У тебя разве не было еще занятий?

— Нет, — девушка отводит взгляд в сторону. — Она ушла по делам, поэтому...

— Я могу ее подождать, — Майка кивает и улыбается.

— Ее долго не будет.

— Я никуда не...

— У нее сегодня плохое настроение, Майка, — она напрягается. — Я скажу ей, что ты заходил, но тебе лучше поговорить с ней в следующий раз.

Парень непонимающе смотрит на нее, и Кастаспелла тут же вымученно улыбается и убирает прядь волос за ухо. 

— Ладно, — он растерянно пожимает плечами. — Тогда увидимся дома, — и, кивнув и последний раз окинув взглядом комнату, уходит.

Девушке неожиданно страшно — она поджимает губы, растирает плечо и, достав из сумки перо, нервно отстукивает им по столу незамысловатой мелодией, пытаясь отогнать мысли, а через пару минут возвращается Лайт Спиннер, и Кастаспелла очень надеется на то, что они с Майкой не встретились в коридоре.

— Никто не заходил? — наставница скидывает на стол принесенные бумаги, а затем зачесывает волосы назад и, отдышавшись, берет из шкафа нужные книги по травам.

— Нет, — девушка пожимает плечами, и женщина благодарно кивает в ответ. — Можем идти? — она поднимает сумку с пола.

— Да, пойдем, — Лайт Спиннер прижимает учебники к груди и открывает дверь, пропуская Касту вперед.

Кастаспелла улыбается ей и благодарно кивает, а затем, когда слышится щелчок в замочной скважине, тут же хвастается ей тем, что сегодня впервые за пару недель сходила на урок рун, но он совсем и не произвел на нее впечатления, и наставница с легкой усмешкой хвалит ее.


	3. 3. they told me all of my cages were mental

Утром Майка просыпается намного раньше сестры и, позавтракав и взвесив абсолютно все «за» и «против», решает, что будить Кастаспеллу не стоит, а к Лайт Спиннер лучше сходить одному. Он только вчера начал понимать, что что-то не так с этими постоянными рассказами сестры о том, насколько у ее наставницы тяжелый график, как учебные дни забиты часами с четверогодками, и как она с трудом находит лишний час для нее самой; кажется, Каста что-то не договаривает, местами привирает и, быть может, на самом деле даже не хочет, чтобы он занимался с ней или хотя бы присутствовал на этих занятиях время от времени, но Майка лишь думает о том, как это было бы просто классно — заполучить и себе расположение Лайт Спиннер. Не то что бы та к нему плохо относится — он знает, что любая из преподавательниц была бы рада заниматься с ним; просто с ней это кажется каким-то странным вызовом родителям — хоть им, конечно, и не стоит даже знать об этом, — совсем немного захватывающим и достаточно интересным, и еще таким, словно кто-то еще может научить его чему-то новому, а это чувство, ввиду его талантов, уже давно забыто. Он накидывает на плечо сумку с парой книг и тетрадями, чтобы, если Лайт Спиннер разрешит ему находиться на их с сестрой утреннем занятии, сразу после этого пойти на тренировку с мастером Норвином, а затем, посмотревшись в зеркало и убрав часть волос в тугой узелок на макушке, тихо уходит. 

Майка заходит в кабинет Лайт Спиннер даже не дождавшись разрешения войти после стука, и женщина, ожидая, что так с утра влететь может лишь Кастаспелла, уже собирается сказать что-то про то, что лучше бы ей вспомнить про манеры, но тут же замолкает, увидев парня.

— Здравствуйте, Лайт Спиннер, — он неловко улыбается. — Вы сейчас не заняты?

— Здравствуй, Майка, — женщина сдержанно кивает ему, пытаясь скрыть растерянность, и тот тут же улыбается чуть шире. — Нет, я… жду твою сестру. Ты что-то хотел?

— Я заходил вчера, — он проходит внутрь кабинета и пожимает плечами, — но вас не было. Каста должна была передать вам, что я… — она заметно напрягается, и Майка, сев на стул, непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Она не говорила вам?

Лайт Спиннер молчит пару секунд, думая о том, почему девчонка ничего не сказала ей, но все же кивает.

— Говорила, — она зачесывает волосы назад. — Только, будь добр… — женщина устало протирает глаза, — напомни, зачем ты заходил.

— Да все насчет того же, — парень вздыхает. — Я понимаю, что у вас и так дел по горло, мне Каста это каждый день говорит, — Лайт Спиннер чуть приподнимает одну бровь, — но меня учить-то не надо, вы ведь все равно проходите сейчас раннюю программу… я могу просто смотреть, — он пожимает плечами. — Я уверен, что даже она у вас интереснее, чем углубленный курс у мастера Норвина, — Майка неловко улыбается, и женщина тихо усмехается. — Только это… как бы секрет. Не говорите ему, пожалуйста, а то мне с ним еще до середины лета заниматься.

Она внимательно смотрит на него, думая о том, что все произошло быстрее, чем ожидалось, и облегченно выдыхает. 

— Твои родители этого не одобрят, — как можно безразличнее произносит Лайт Спиннер, тут же вспоминая их первый разговор с Кастаспеллой, и если тогда она надеялась, что девчонка после этого передумает, то сейчас все наоборот.

— Не переживайте, — он все так же улыбается, — я не буду им говорить.

— Тебе нужно поговорить со своей сестрой об этом, — она пожимает плечами, откидываясь на спинку своего кресла. — Если она сможет нормально заниматься в присутствии кого-то, то, я думаю, ты можешь остаться сегодня.

— Она не против, — Майка отмахивается. — Проблема была только в том, что вы были против… поэтому, если вы не возражаете, то я с радостью посижу с вами сегодня. Но только до второго урока, потому что у меня потом будет тренировка с мастером Норвином.

Лайт Спиннер открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же в кабинет врывается растрепанная Кастаспелла — даже без стука! — и захлопывает за собой дверь, совсем не замечая брата и со сбитым дыханием здороваясь, и когда она все же оборачивается, чтобы поздороваться с наставницей и объяснить, что опоздала по каким-то даже ей непонятным причинам, резко замирает и судорожно выдыхает.

— Привет, — Майка улыбается, и девушка, бросив на него растерянный взгляд, немного виновато смотрит на Лайт Спиннер, не сводящую с нее глаз. 

— Здравствуй, Кастаспелла, — говорит она непривычно мягко и кивает. — Ты опоздала, но, к счастью, мы как раз успели поговорить с твоим братом.

— Это… хорошо, — Каста сглатывает ком в горле и сжимает лямку своей сумки в руках.

— Лайт Спиннер разрешила сегодня побыть на твоем занятии, — он довольно улыбается. — А ты говорила, что она точно не согласится, — и усмехается, а затем поднимается со стула и уступает девушке место. 

Кастаспелла поджимает губы и садится, и Лайт Спиннер, все это время наблюдающая за ней, чуть приподнимает бровь, ожидая от нее хоть какой-то реакции, но та лишь растерянно смотрит в сторону.

— Только не говори, что теперь ты не рада, что мы будем вместе, — он чуть толкает ее в плечо, и сестра тут же вымученно улыбается.

— Конечно же не рада, — она усмехается, расправляя плечи. — Мне придется тебя еще и здесь терпеть, — и морщит нос, а брат тихо смеется.

Лайт Спиннер на какое-то мгновение задумывается о том, почему Майка так уверен, что все ее слова лишь простая шутка, если по ней всей видно, что это правда — по ее тут же виноватому и растерянному взгляду, по тому, как она цепляется за свою сумку и как напряжена, и улыбка ее слишком натянутая.

— Мы будем здесь или в оранжерее? — спрашивает Кастаспелла, смотря на наставницу все так же неловко, и кусает верхнюю губу.

— В оранжерее, — чуть хрипло отвечает женщина, наконец отведя взгляд в сторону. — Возьми эти книги, — она показывает на стопку разноцветных учебников, стоящую на краю стола, — и идите пока. Я чуть позже догоню.

Девушка послушно перекидывает несколько книг в свою сумку, застегивает ее и поправляет на плече, а затем, еще раз взглянув на наставницу, поднимается и, позвав брата за собой, выходит из кабинета. За его дверьми становится еще страшнее, чем внутри, и она пытается сделать глубоких вдох, чтобы все-таки выровнять все еще немного сбитое после ускоренного утреннего сбора и пробежки от дома до центра города дыхание.

— Прости, что не разбудил, — все с той же беззаботной улыбкой произносит Майка, когда они уже почти подходят к оранжерее. — Все равно ты почти не опоздала… эй, — он кладет ладонь на ее плечо, и Кастаспелла устало вздыхает, — что ты злишься?

— Потому что нужно было сначала поговорить со мной, — она ведет плечом в сторону, и парень убирает руку.

— Я говорил с тобой полтора месяца, — он усмехается.

Девушка ничего не отвечает, а затем открывает дверь оранжереи и пропускает его внутрь. Майка оглядывается по сторонам и бодро присвистывает, увидев то, сколько необычных растений находится в самом конце сада, а Кастаспелла лишь выкладывает на стол взятые из кабинета книги и скромно садится на стул, скинув сумку на пол.

— Что у вас будет сегодня? — спрашивает парень, все так же разглядывая сад.

Девушка пару секунд молчит, а затем шумно выдыхает и закрывает глаза:

— Иллюзии.

— Как я вовремя, — он улыбается еще шире, и Кастаспелле по голосу кажется, что у него даже глаза от удовольствия блестят. — О, — Майка усмехается, все же присев рядом с ней за стол, — ты помнишь четвертый курс? Я помню, — и смеется своим воспоминаниям. — Как ты не могла вызвать своего собственного фамильяра, и поэтому постоянно повторяла птицу Лайт Спиннер… кто это был? Сокол или типа того?

— Это был феникс, — бормочет девушка. — И я помню, — она коротко кивает, отведя взгляд в сторону, и парень продолжает смеяться. — Можешь ей не напоминать, она наверняка тоже помнит, — Каста поджимает губы, и брат, потянувшись через весь стол, резко взъерошивает ее волосы. — Хватит, Майка, — неожиданно рычит она, стискивая зубы и отодвигаясь от него чуть дальше вместе со стулом. 

— Да ладно тебе, — он улыбается, и в дверях появляется Лайт Спиннер. 

Наставница кладет на стол какую-то папку с бумагами и добавляет в стопку еще одну книгу, и Кастаспелла задумывается о том, что она скажет Майке, если тот обратит внимание на учебники.

— Выписывала что-нибудь определенное? — спрашивает женщина, убирая прядь волос за ухо, и девушка неловко отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Фамильяры, — вздыхает она.

— Понятно, — задумчиво протягивает Лайт Спиннер. — Теорию помнишь? — и Каста неуверенно кивает, чуть прищурившись. — Ладно… прежде всего ты должна помнить, что фамильяры — это всего лишь иллюзия. Не полноценное животное, которое может мыслить самостоятельно, — она пристально смотрит на девушку, — а лишь иллюзия, которую ты полностью контролируешь, и которая создана только из твоих эмоций и магии. По сути, они — совсем ничего.

Лайт Спиннер делает пару шагов назад от стола и, закрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох, рисует в воздухе заклинание, и тут же перед ней из золотой вспышки формируется расправляющий крылья феникс. Женщина легко управляет иллюзией, время от времени вращая само заклинание, и Кастаспелла завороженно наблюдает за птицей — она летит так плавно, так мягко огибает растения и саму наставницу, оставляет после себя тающие золотистые искры в воздухе, а затем несколько раз вращается вокруг самой девушки, и она улыбается, надеясь задержать ее возле себя, но феникс тут же направляется в сторону Майки, и парень тихо смеется, когда фамильяр садится ему на плечо. Какое-то время он смотрит на ее, но после одной рукой создает в воздухе голубоватого горного козла, и тот в один прыжок разбивает иллюзию Лайт Спиннер на золотистые искры, мигом тающие в воздухе.

Женщина, чуть приподняв голову, пристально смотрит на парня, и тот, поняв, что она улыбается под маской, довольно откидывается на спинку стула.

— Ты хорошо помнишь само заклинание? — наставница рукой зовет ее встать, и Каста, все еще растерянно смотря на плечо брата, неуверенно кивает и поднимается. — Хорошо, — она поворачивает ее спиной к себе и кладет руки на ее надплечья, — попробуй сейчас. Закрой глаза для начала и наладь дыхание, — наставница совсем медленно начинает опускать свои ладони по ее плечам, и девушка, сделав глубокий вдох, чуть расслабляется и опирается на ее руки локтями. — Думай о чем-то спокойном и рисуй так, как запомнила.

Кастаспелла поднимает свои ладони и сводит их в воздухе, а затем медленно отдаляет друг от друга, прорисовывая круг, и между ними постепенно появляется светло-синее заклинание. Это момент, в который неожиданно становится страшно — на четвертом курсе она много раз повторяла эту иллюзию, но каждый раз появлялся феникс, и девушка на самом деле не знает в чем именно проблема, из-за которой у нее не выходит ее собственный фамильяр, и если сейчас — да еще и при Майке — вновь появится чертова птица, она точно не выдержит.

— Хорошо, — Лайт Спиннер кивает, всматриваясь в точность линий, и парень поджимает губы. — Отпускай, — и девушка резко выдыхает, зажмуривается сильнее и отпускает заклинание, и только через пару секунд, услышав тихий смешок Майки, решается открыть глаза.

Это опять феникс — как и несколько лет назад золотой, кривоватый, искрящийся и немного теряющий яркость время от времени, и Кастаспелла обессиленно опускает плечи. 

— Попробуй еще раз, — спустя недолгую паузу предлагает наставница, явно напрягаясь, и девушка неуверенно кивает.

Второй раз — феникс, лишь чуть более ровный и яркий; третий — точно такой же, ровно как и в четвертый и пятый, и Майка лишь удивленно смотрит на снова и снова распадающуюся на множество искр иллюзию.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что должна своего собственного сделать, а не феникса Лайт Спиннер? — он чуть приподнимает одну бровь, скептически вглядываясь в шестую по счету птицу.

— Я не идиотка, Майка, — нервно бормочет она, убирая иллюзию, и вытирает рукавом капельки пота со лба, а затем вновь рисует заклинание и удерживает его.

— В чем тогда дело? — парень делает то же самое и сравнивает их рисунки. — Вроде одинаковые, — и пожимает плечами. — Неужели тебе так эта птица нравится?

Кастаспелла стискивает зубы, чувствуя, что лицо начинает краснеть, и переводит взгляд на Лайт Спиннер в ожидании хоть какой-то помощи. Наставница чуть хмурится — быть может, заклинание на самом деле плохо прорисовано, но при дневном свете этого не видно, — а затем отходит и, порывшись в ящике стола, достает маленькую баночку с каким-то порошком. Девушке кажется, что она тоже растеряна, но очень хорошо скрывает это, и от этого все равно не по себе.

— Только не вдыхай его, пожалуйста, — задумчиво произносит женщина, открывая крышку и аккуратно кладя ее на стол рядом. Девушка подходит к ней ближе, все так же удерживая заклинание, и Лайт Спиннер, взяв щепотку грязно-бежевого порошка, сыплет его сверху на рисунок. 

Кастаспелла задерживает дыхание и чуть прикрывает глаза, пока порошок обволакивает заклинание, и Майка, приподнявшись, заглядывает через плечо женщины.

— Что вы хотите увидеть? — он смотрит то на Лайт Спиннер, то на рисунок, но преподавательница ничего не отвечает, вглядываясь в линии, а сестра все не решается открыть глаза.

— Все чисто, — тихо говорит Каста, наконец взглянув на окрасившееся в серый заклинание, когда оставшаяся пыль оседает. — Я не понимаю, — она устало выдыхает. — Если все правильно, то почему у меня получается… — девушка стыдливо отводит взгляд в сторону и хмурится, — почему я не могу сделать свою?

— Ты не умеешь концентрироваться, — наставница закрывает баночку с порошком и отодвигает ее в сторону. — Для того, чтобы вызвать своего фамильяра, нужно хотя бы сосредоточиться на своих собственных мыслях, — она пожимает плечами.

— Я нормально концентрируюсь, — она поджимает губы.

— Ты не умеешь концентрироваться, — поддакивает Майка, и девушка начинает злиться еще сильнее. — Помнишь, как мы с тобой пытались сделать…

— Помню, — Кастаспелла резко прерывает его и, поправляя платье, садится обратно за стол. Она, растирая и без того горящую щеку, аккуратно пододвигает стул и смотрит на Лайт Спиннер, которая, выбрав из стопки голубоватый учебник, начинает перелистывать его страницы в поиске чего-то. Наконец найдя что-то, наставница поворачивает к ней книгу со словно выгоревшим расплывчатым рисунком красноватой кошки-фамильяра, за которой тянется след из искр того же цвета.

— Смотри, — она показывает пальцем на самое начало абзаца под рисунком и проводит почти до самого конца страницы. — Я рассказывала вам часть этого на четвертом году, но повторить лишним не будет. До Основателей волшебницы могли сами выбирать себе животное, которое будет им служить — каждая придумывала свой собственный обряд, но это всегда сводилось к тому, что ей приходилось подарить частицу своей души, чтобы привязать животное к себе. Тогда оно могло служить ей, — и переворачивает страницу. — Основатели же решили, что это слишком… — она чуть прищуривается, подбирая слова, и Каста переводит на нее взгляд.

— Примитивно, — внезапно подает голос Майка, двигаясь ближе и заглядывая в книгу, и Лайт Спиннер, посмотрев на него, кивает, а девушка чуть хмурится.

— Вроде того, Майка, — женщина показывает на еще один рисунок, на котором изображена та же кошка в трех формах: как обычное животное, затем как животное с более ярким цветом глаз и немного измененным окрасом шерсти, что означает ее становление фамильяром, и последнее — как иллюзия, почти прозрачная и похожая на то, что было на первом рисунке. — Они решили, что, наделяя животное частью своей души, мы практически делаем их разумными, раз они могут чувствовать все то же, что и мы, и понимать приказы. Намного легче было бы сделать их чем-то, что появляется лишь по нашему желанию и в принципе не существует без нас, — она кивает и вновь создает своего феникса, и птица, обогнув их троих, делает круг по оранжерее и исчезает, когда Лайт Спиннер отпускает заклинание. — Если раньше они могли выполнять какие-то поручения, помогать по дому и прочее, то сейчас они позволяют лучше контролировать эмоции путем практически полного отделения их от хозяйки… ну, и защищают, но это только если обладательница знает определенные заклинания. В нашей программе их нет.

— Так себе помощь в контроле эмоций, — тихо бормочет Кастаспелла, смотря на рисунок. — Если их не вызвать без этого контроля, то какой…

— Я ни разу не видел таких книг в библиотеке, — неожиданно прерывает ее Майка, взяв первый попавшийся учебник и сев обратно. — Откуда они у вас?

Девушка растерянно переводит взгляд на Лайт Спиннер, думая о том, что наставница ответит ему, ведь все это время, давая ей книжки для занятий дома, она каждый раз говорила, что никто из семьи не должен их видеть.

— Что-то вроде личной коллекции, — женщина улыбается, и Кастаспелла удивленно приподнимает одну бровь, смотря то на нее, то на брата.

— Ого, — парень усмехается, перелистывая страницы. — Они выглядят очень старыми… можно будет взять почитать? — он поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Лайт Спиннер, и тоже улыбается.

— Я уверена, что там нет ничего нового для тебя.

— Да, но... — Майка закрывает книгу, — повторить основы не будет лишним.

Кастаспелла едва сдерживает раздраженный смешок — совсем недавно он, вспоминая мастера Норвина и его тренировки, говорил совсем другое. 

— Так в чем может быть проблема? — резко говорит девушка, заметив, что брат вновь собирается что-то сказать. — Только в концентрации?

— В том, что ты не умеешь контролировать свои эмоции, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами, и Каста хмурится. — Фамильяр — это все твои эмоции вместе, воплощенные в одной иллюзии. А ты, как мы поняли, не можешь даже сконцентрироваться на них, не говоря уже о том, чтобы собрать их вместе.

— Может быть у нас они просто одинаковые, — выпаливает она, разводя руками, и наставница переводит на ее удивленный взгляд. Буквально мгновение стоит тишина, а затем раздается приглушенный смех Майки, и Лайт Спиннер лишь улыбается, закрыв книгу.

— Ты явно прослушала все, что я говорила, — усмехается женщина. — У каждой волшебницы — свой уникальный фамильяр.

— На всех уникальных животных не хватит, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами, чувствуя, что вновь краснеет, и хмурится еще сильнее. 

— Фамильяр — воплощение эмоций, Кастаспелла, — наставница начинает злиться.

— Я и не говорю о том, что у нас эмоции одинаковые, — девушка выдыхает. — Только… одна форма. Почему это кажется таким невозможным? 

Женщина стискивает зубы и делает глубокий вдох.

— Потому что все знают, что нет одинаковых фамильяров, Каста, — с легкой растерянной улыбкой говорит Майка, смотря то на Лайт Спиннер, то на сестру. — Это… везде написано.

— Какая разница что везде написано? — она устало протирает глаза. — Везде написано, что у нас есть почти точные интерпретации языка Основателей, но на самом деле…

— Хватит, Кастаспелла, — неожиданно резко говорит наставница, прерывая ее, и девушка замолкает и удивленно смотрит на нее.

— Лайт Спиннер, я только говорю, что вы можете… то есть, мы можем оши… — она растерянно отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь подобрать слова как можно мягче, чтобы не разозлить женщину еще больше, но та вновь прерывает ее все тем же грубым хрипом и Каста обессиленно опускает плечи.

— Скажи мне, — наставница смотрит на нее пристально, чуть приподняв голову и слегка прищурившись, — ты видела одинаковых фамильяров? Хоть однажды?

— Нет, но… — она тушуется, вновь забывая слова.

— А хоть раз слышала, что они могут быть одинаковыми?

Кастаспелла хмурится и смотрит в сторону.

— Нет, — девушка одним рывком качает головой и кладет ладони на колени. — Не слышала.

— Тогда сама сделай из этого выводы, Кастаспелла, — Лайт Спиннер произносит это уже намного мягче, даже с легкой натянутой улыбкой под маской, и пожимает плечами, а затем вновь возвращается к книге. — Возьми ее, — она протягивает ей учебник, — и почитай повнимательнее. 

— Хорошо, — тихо отвечает Каста и слабо кивает, а затем забирает книгу из ее рук и медленно кладет в сумку.

В оранжерее наступает секундная тишина, которая очень кстати — за стенами слышится мелодичный звон колокола, означающий окончание урока, и Майка, неловко хлопнув ладонью по столу, бодро поднимается и вздыхает:

— Ну, мне пора к мастеру Норвину, — он пожимает плечами и чешет затылок. — Спасибо, что разрешили посидеть у вас, Лайт Спиннер, — парень улыбается ей, и женщина в ответ лишь кивает. — Увидимся вечером, — обращается он к сестре и, обогнув преподавательницу, подходит к ней и вновь взъерошивает ее волосы, но Кастаспелла никак на это не реагирует, и Майка, еще раз попрощавшись, уходит.

Как только дверь за ним закрывается, в оранжерее вновь повисает неловкая тишина, и Лайт Спиннер, зачесав волосы назад, тяжело вздыхает.

— Думаю, тебе тоже лучше идти, — наставница ведет плечом в сторону и берет первую книгу из стопки, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя. 

— Думаю, да, — девушка послушно кивает и, поднявшись и повесив сумку на плечо, направляется к выходу. Если Каста что-то и выучила действительно хорошо за то время, что учится с Лайт Спиннер, так это то, что нет смысла пытаться провести урок, когда у нее нет настроения.

Женщина бездумно перелистывает страницы учебника, ожидая, когда Кастаспелла наконец уйдет, но тут же резко вспоминает что-то и устало вздыхает.

— Подожди, — она рукой зовет ее, все так же перелистывая книгу, и девушка, облегченно выдохнув и поджав губы, поворачивается к ней и подходит ближе. — Возьми еще вот эти книги, — наставница показывает на стопку, лежащую на краю стола. 

— Так много? — она немного удивленно усмехается, начав перекладывать их в сумку. 

— Да, — женщина кивает, закрыв книгу. — Отдай их Майке, — и протягивает ее ей. Кастаспелла опускает плечи, не поднимая глаз на Лайт Спиннер, и выдыхает, а затем говорит тихое «хорошо» и застегивает сумку. — Завтра я буду свободна после шести, поэтому приходите вовремя, иначе мы будем сидеть до ночи. В той, которую я тебе дала, почитай про очищение разума и контроль эмоций. Завтра попробуем. Если дома есть сушеный сандал, мята… — она задумчиво поджимает губы, — розмарин, может быть… ромашка, в конце концов, то пожги перед сном и занятием немного. Должно помочь расслабиться.

— У меня ничего из этого нет, — Каста пожимает плечами, и Лайт Спиннер устало вздыхает. — Может быть… мы можем завтра сделать выходной? — она все же решается взглянуть на наставницу.

— С чего вдруг? — женщина удивленно приподнимает одну бровь и, сложив руки на груди, опирается о стол.

— Вы сами говорили, что заниматься будем столько, сколько я смогу, иначе будет только хуже, — Каста пожимает плечами. — Мне просто кажется… — она неуверенно отводит взгляд в сторону, подбирая слова, — я устала за эту неделю.

— За два дня теории и один день практики? — Лайт Спиннер усмехается.

— Вы сами видите, что иллюзии даются мне тяжело, — она поправляет сумку на плече. — Лучше я завтра разберусь с книгой, а послезавтра… попробуем еще раз.

— Ладно, — все же произносит наставница после нескольких секунд молчания. — Послезавтра у меня тоже свободен только вечер.

— Хорошо, — Кастаспелла благодарно кивает. — До свидания, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, уходит.

***

После занятия у наставницы все же остается неприятное и тяжелое раздражение, а остальные уроки лишь подпитывают его до таких размеров, что дожить до вечера и не сорваться на кого-нибудь из детей или коллег кажется непосильной задачей. Лайт Спиннер знает: на Кастаспеллу по сути нельзя злиться — девчонка не виновата в том, что не может собрать свои мыcли в кучу и цепляется за любой понравившийся образ чужого фамильяра, а задавать глупые вопросы она сама ей разрешила, ведь иначе не будет никакого толка от их обучения. В какой-то степени ей стыдно; она понимает, что это подло с ее стороны — хотеть все перестроить так, чтобы Майке было интереснее на ее уроках, ведь Кастаспелла действительно хочет учиться и действительно старается так, как может, и, кажется, присутствие брата правда выбивает ее из колеи. Лайт Спиннер на самом-то деле не совсем осознает причину, по которой так разозлилась; эти вопросы об одинаковых фамильярах застали ее врасплох, и раньше такого практически никогда не было, а если и было, то ощущалось не так унизительно — то есть не на глазах у Майки — и не разрушало ее шансы на кураторство мальчишки. Эти мысли тоже почему-то неожиданно становятся подлыми.

Последнее, о чем она хочет думать — это то, что, быть может, Кастаспелла действительно права, и тогда Лайт Спиннер просто окажется еще одной узколобой преподавательницей в их глазах. В учебных программах Мистакора для абсолютно любого курса и предмета есть множество изъянов и упущений, которые никто не исправляет, и, на самом-то деле, это всегда ее злило — начиная потраченными впустую часами, посвященными изучению всех невероятных подвигов Основателей, и заканчивая простым нежеланием включать в образование детей заклинания, что помогут им в будущем защитить хотя бы себя. Мистакор выпускает волшебниц, удобных лишь Гильдии — досконально знающих азы истории и нумерологии, какими травами лучше очистить дом и как можно мыть посуду, при этом не прилагая никаких усилий, и в ее глазах лишь единицы даже среди Совета могут считаться истинными мастерками своего дела, а не обычными фокусницами. Конечно, Майка относится к ним — парень не прикладывает особых усилий, но все же снова и снова поражает Гильдию своими способностями, и, кажется, нет никого, кто не захотела бы взять его к себе в ученики.

И Лайт Спиннер весьма объективно считает, что она почти единственная здесь может привести его к настоящему величию — чем бы оно ни было, — и ей льстит то, что мальчишка сам тянется к ней. Наверное, именно поэтому она и злится — Кастаспелла каким-то образом умудряется найти погрешности даже в знаниях, в которых женщина была уверена, и это правда унизительно.

В своей комнате она достает целый сборник книг, посвященного искусству иллюзий, и до поздней ночи в каждом учебнике выделяет главы про фамильяров. В тех, что были написаны не более сотни лет назад, слишком мало информации — они сухо и расплывчато описаны лишь как «помощники очищения разума» и «несуществующие без хозяйки существа», и это никак не отвечает на вопросы, которые не дают ей уснуть. Она злится — все книги, на которых необходимо ссылаться на уроках, кажутся абсолютно бесполезными, и раньше Лайт Спиннер не так сильно замечала этого — слишком привыкла к тем, что нашла в древнем архиве. 

Женщина протирает уставшие от чтения глаза, а затем смотрит в окно — на улице кромешная тьма и ни намека на восходящее солнце, и она, тяжело вздохнув, берет из шкафа длинный в пол черный плащ и накидывает, завязывая на груди, а затем, взяв сумку и нарисовав на полу заклинание телепортации, перемещается ближе к Лунарию. Она какое-то время стоит за большой колонной, прислушиваясь к абсолютной тишине, и, все же наколдовав маленький шар света, идет по коридору к стене после статуй с другими волшебницами. Вновь замерев на пару мгновений, Лайт Спиннер рисует в воздухе широкое голубоватое заклинание, и стены прямо перед ней с грузным треском раздвигаются, а она, оглянувшись, быстро заходит в образовавшийся проход и сразу закрывает его за собой.

В коридоре тут же загораются факелы вдоль стен, и женщина снимает капюшон и растворяет свою сферу в воздухе. Она глубоко вдыхает сырой запах, протирает глаза и решительно идет вперед, пару раз сворачивает, надеясь не ошибиться с дорогой, и, встретив большую стену из огня, чуть напрягается и, задержав дыхание, проходит сквозь нее, а затем оказывается у огромного зала, заставленного книжными полками. Тут пахнет все той же сыростью и старой бумагой, и ей на самом-то деле нравится — для нее это кажется чем-то приятным и даже родным. Лайт Спиннер проходит к огромному шкафу с вырезанной сбоку буквой «Ф» и долго всматривается в корешки книг, а затем выбирает несколько и, аккуратно положив их на пол, садится рядом и принимается читать. Учебники, написанные практически сразу после Основателей — куда интереснее, чем те, что есть у них сейчас, хоть некоторые ей и не удается прочесть из-за того, что написаны они сплошными рунами.

В первой же книге она находит то, что вновь поднимает эти раздражение и злость, примешивая к ним вину, и женщина хмурится, хватаясь за другие, но во всех находит одно и то же и тяжело выдыхает, с нежеланием положив пару из них в сумку.

Теперь у нее есть день, чтобы найти силы для извинения перед Кастаспеллой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в общем!  
> 1\. я реально напрягала свои последние клетки мозга, чтобы придумать какой-то аналог для фамильяров, но ничего, конечно же, не придумала, и решила оставить так. по идее: раньше — то есть до основателей — фамильяры были такими, какими обычно их и описывают. раз уж по канону этерия такая супер прикольная волшебная планета, то и животные там тоже прикольные и разные, а главное — тоже волшебные. основатели говнились, думая, что как это так — "мы развитая цивилизация, у нас есть магия и корабли, а животные на этой странной планете тоже думать могут?? нет, так нельзя", и начали творить дела (походу они просто хейтили зверей)  
> в эпизоде лайт спиннер (2x06) в самом начале показаны иллюзии, которые гоняют по коридорам, и лайт спиннер управляет своей птицей (я решила, что это феникс), а майка — бараном (прямо как он сам), и в принципе я лишь додумала, что вот эти ребята — это фамильяры. по идее, волшебница может отделять все (или большую часть) своих эмоций, воплощая их в своем фамильяре (но форма его неизменна), и именно этим они помогают в контроле над чувствами и в очищении разума. а еще они могут превращаться в супер-купол/щит и делать свою хозяйку невидимой или просто защищать
> 
> 2\. да, лайт спиннер прет книги из того странного места, в котором они все дубасились в пятом сезоне. да, я другого не придумала
> 
> глава небольшая, но, надеюсь, ее достаточно, чтобы понять, я ненавижу м*йку 🤪


	4. 4. filling in the blanks as we go

Лайт Спиннер ненавидит необходимость время от времени извиняться перед кем-то. Будь то коллега, подруга, кто-то выше по званию, совершенно незнакомый человек — все одинаково унизительно, но, когда извиняться нужно перед своей собственной ученицей, при том не самой выдающейся, да еще и из-за собственного незнания своего же предмета, все становится просто невыносимо. Дело даже не в том, что Лайт Спиннер по природе своей не умеет толком говорить о своих чувствах и выражать их, и что у нее в горле застревает комом это противное «мне жаль» и «это моя ошибка»; со всем этим так или иначе можно справиться и перебороть себя. Ей просто тяжело с ними жить — вот и все тут. Чувства как необходимость принять тот факт, что она точно такая же, как и все вокруг, и именно это ее злит — неизбежность того, что внутри все будет мешаться снова и снова. 

Чувствовать себя виноватой в чем-то, о чем ты не догадывалась годами — отвратительно, и мысли эти никак не выкинуть из головы. У нее с трудом получается хоть как-то отвлечься от них на занятиях с группами, и это все же немного помогает — она впервые рада, что на четвертом году сейчас много бедовых детей, забивающих ее голову вопросами. Потом, к самому вечеру разобравшись со всеми бумагами и учебными планами, она вновь остается наедине с собой, но ненадолго — Майка приходит в ее кабинет прямо перед тем, как Лайт Спиннер собирается уходить, и это совсем некстати, но женщина предлагает ему присесть, и парень тут же с грохотом выкидывает из своей сумки один из учебников, что она сама дала ему вчера. Она смотрит на обложку — почти полностью стертое красноватое «Боевая магия» на исцарапанном темно-сером фоне — и поджимает губы: тогда ей показалось, что это хорошая идея и верный способ привлечь его внимание и, судя по всему, она была права.

Майка взволнован — это видно по его улыбке и чуть сбивающейся речи, и Лайт Спиннер с трудом выслушивает его. Парень просит ее провести с ним хотя бы пару занятий: если она и вправду знает подобные заклинания, то он тоже хочет, и, опять же, много хлопот он не принесет; ему все дается быстро — даже такие, казалось бы, сложные заклинания, и женщине в какой-то момент хочется спросить, зачем ему тогда ее помощь, — а ей точно будет с ним интереснее, чем с Кастаспеллой, и это — тоже странное заявление, но Лайт Спиннер в какой-то степени все еще рада, что он предложил, и, немного подумав и помолчав для вида, соглашается. Она только недавно начала понимать, что не очень любит тех, кто так уверен в своих силах — оказывается, в любых знаниях может быть пробел, и никто от этого не упасен. Тем более — особенно зазнавшиеся, и Лайт Спиннер, кажется, сама такая, но, быть может, это лишь плохое настроение, а это не повод отказываться от того, что она так долго ждала. От этого, опять же, почему-то стыдно: женщина думает о том, что он наверняка не сказал об этом Кастаспелле, а самой ей не хочется — точнее, она и не должна вовсе, ведь ее это не касается.

После того, как Майка уходит, Лайт Спиннер еще какое-то время сидит в кабинете, обдумывая все, а затем возвращается в свою комнату и ищет там свободные бутылочки, чтобы пересыпать в них немного трав — наставница решает, что Кастаспелле они могут пригодиться для медитаций перед заклинаниями, а она летом все равно насушила больше, чем ей самой понадобится. В одну она слоями высыпает ветивер, лаванду, бергамот и немного мяты, во вторую — то же самое, только добавляет еще и черную соль, чтобы было больше толка в ванне, и потом долго смотрит на них, думая о том, не слишком ли это, но все же аккуратно кладет их в приготовленную на завтра сумку и пытается забыть об этом хотя бы до утра.

***

Весь день Лайт Спиннер носит травы в сумке, стараясь не вспоминать о них, и к вечеру успевает подрезать, полить и прополоть все растения в своей оранжерее. Она думает о том, что глупо стыдиться своих ошибок — в ее возрасте уже пора признавать их и исправлять, а не пробовать просто забыть или замолчать, но, к сожалению, с годами это не становится легче, и женщина злится. 

— Лайт Спиннер, здравствуйте, — Кастаспелла влетает в оранжерею с широкой улыбкой и совершенно сбитым дыханием, и женщина, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей, жмурится, когда слышится громкий стук дверной ручки о стену. Девушка тут же вздрагивает и оборачивается, подходит к месту удара и скребет ногтем по небольшой трещине в матовом стекле, а затем, закусив губу и оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что наставница еще находится в самом конце сада, тут же накладывает заклинание, и раскол исчезает. — Ничего не разбилось, — облегченно выдыхает девушка и аккуратно закрывает дверь. — Даже не треснуло, — и вновь улыбается, когда Лайт Спиннер все же отрывается от куста роз и поворачивается к ней.

— Ты рано, — замечает она, снимая испачканные в земле перчатки, и скидывает их в горшок с гардениями.

— Я знаю, — Кастаспелла кивает, а затем подходит к столу и кладет на него сумку. — Но я только что пережила самый невероятный опыт в своей жизни, и мне срочно нужно вам рассказать о нем, — она начинает искать что-то в сумке, а женщина, приподняв одну бровь и все же немного заинтересовавшись в том, что ее так сильно потрясло, садится на стул и складывает руки на груди. — Это было… как озарение, представляете? Я пыталась очистить свой разум в ванной, ну, знаете, как вы сказали: розмарин подожгла, сандал там… правда, мне пришлось найти старый гербарий, чтобы вспомнить как они выглядят, а потом еще и в сад мастера Норвина опять залезть, — она, довольная самой собой, вновь улыбается, перебирая исписанные листки в поиске нужного. — Где же он… кстати, — девушка бодро выпрямляет плечи и, отвлекшись от поисков, смотрит на наставницу, — сандал — просто чудо. Спасибо, что посоветовали.

— Пожалуйста, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами.

— О чем я… — она убирает еще влажную прядь волос за ухо, пытаясь вспомнить то, о чем говорила. 

— Ты очищала разум.

— Да, — Кастаспелла бодро кивает, а затем вновь принимается рыться в сумке. — В общем, я его очистила так, что прям почувствовала это, а потом, когда начала думать о фамильяре, я увидела такую, знаете, белую рыбку с такими ярко-красными пятнами на спинке. И с такими замечательными усами, — произносит она так, словно усы были самым главным в этой рыбе, и Лайт Спиннер скептически прищуривается. — Вы можете подумать, что я просто уснула, а рыба мне приснилась, и так все в принципе и было... но я уверена, что это знак. Я ее нарисовала, только не могу… я ведь только что его кидала… — девушка достает учебник, который наставница дала ей на прошлом занятии, и быстро пролистывает страницы. — Вот он, — довольно восклицает она, когда замечает рисунок среди листов. — Смотрите, — и протягивает его ей.

— Усы действительно замечательные, — саркастически соглашается она, оценивая нарисованную рыбу.

— Вот и я о том же, — Каста кивает и мечтательно улыбается, и женщина, взглянув на нее, тихо усмехается. — Вы знаете как такая называется? Я где-то точно видела их.

— Это карп кои, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами. — Несколько есть в пруду за термальным гротом. 

— Точно, — протягивает девушка, смотря на рисунок. — Меня в детстве один укусил, и я больше туда не ходила, — с тоской в голосе проговаривает она, взглянув на свой указательный палец. — Ладно… я думаю, что эта рыба — мой настоящий фамильяр, — Каста пожимает плечами, — но я попробовала вызвать ее, и ничего в итоге не получилось.

— Что ты чувствуешь, когда вызываешь феникса? — неожиданно серьезно спрашивает наставница, и Кастаспелла на пару секунд задумывается.

— Я не знаю, — она пожимает плечами, отводя взгляд в сторону. — Ничего, наверное. Просто чувствую, что делаю какое-то заклинание, вот и все. А должна что-то чувствовать?

Лайт Спиннер устало вздыхает.

— «Помощь в контроле эмоций» и «воплощение эмоций, отделенное от тела» — это для тебя пустой звук? — женщина зачесывает волосы назад, а затем, сделав глубокий вдох, разворачивает к ней книгу. — Я нашла это после нашего урока, — она показывает на аккуратно выделенный карандашом абзац. — Прочитай, — и откидывается на спинку стула, когда Кастаспелла начинает вчитываться. 

Лайт Спиннер смотрит на весящую у двери сумку с баночками с травами и поджимет губы, а затем шумно выдыхает и, взглянув на девушку, вновь поправляет волосы.

— Когда ты вызываешь фамильяра, внутри остается лишь спокойствие. Не пустота, а именно легкость — этим они и позволяют контролировать эмоции. Когда голова не забита, намного легче разобраться в остальном, — женщина складывает руки на груди и отводит взгляд в сторону, заметив, что девушка уже почти дочитала. — Почти как с заклинанием успокоения, но его мы не можем наложить на саму себя, — она пожимает плечами. — Я была неправа, — все же признает Лайт Спиннер, тут же поджимая губы, и Каста, наконец закончив, отрывает взгляд от книги.

Кастаспелла чувствует облегчение, хоть и не такое, которое она себе представляла — это не гора с плеч и не камень с души, но все же что-то старое, пропитанное злостью к самой себе и предмету в целом, медленно отпускает. Она задумывается буквально на секунду — что было бы, если эта книга была у Лайт Спиннер несколько лет назад? Если бы она тогда не отказалась от нее и доучила хотя бы до конца четвертого курса вместе с Майкой, если бы Каста не стеснялась своей собственной магии, не боялась вновь ошибиться еще долгое время, и сейчас, осознавая все это, хочется наконец и самой позлорадствовать: крикнуть что-то вроде «я ведь говорила!» или «я была права все это время, а вы — нет!», победно улыбнуться и оставить все так, как есть, но девушка все же шумно выдыхает и слегка улыбается:

— Спасибо, что показали, — она кивает, и Лайт Спиннер, неожиданно растерянная ее реакцией, смотрит на нее и незаметно для себя опускает уши. — Я должна извиниться за вчера… ну, позавчера, — Кастаспелла неловко улыбается. — Мне не стоило с вами спорить.

Наставница хочет сказать что-то вроде «мы обе хороши», но лишь кивает, отводя взгляд в сторону.

— Так… — девушка немного растерянно убирает прядь волос за ухо, — вы думаете, что у меня все-таки такой же феникс, как у вас?

— Если ты действительно видела эту рыбу… — женщина пожимает плечами, переведя взгляд на лежащий на краю стола рисунок. — Я еще хочу, чтобы ты попробовала другое заклинание, — вдруг вспоминает она и, поворачивая к себе книгу, открывает замятую страницу. — Оно немного сложнее, чем то, которое мы обычно используем, — наставница показывает ей рисунок, и Кастаспелла, поджав губы, всматривается в него, — но оно сильнее. 

— Чем сильнее? — непонимающе спрашивает девушка. — Вроде только пара кругов отличается.

Лайт Спиннер рисует заклинание в воздухе, и перед ними тут же появляется небольшой феникс.

— Смотри, — она отводит птицу чуть в сторону так, чтобы Кастаспелла могла видеть рисунок. — С тем заклинанием, что есть в программе, ты можешь управлять иллюзией, — женщина вращает его, и феникс, то и дело уменьшаясь и увеличиваясь в размере, делает круг над ними, а затем садится обратно. — Можешь сделать щит, — она расширяет рисунок, и птица, расправив крылья, куполом укрывает книгу на столе, а затем исчезает вместе с ней.

— С птицей это выглядит эффектно, — девушка вздыхает, постучав указательным пальцем по невидимому щиту. — А как это будет с рыбой?

— Хуже, чем у козла твоего брата, не будет, — женщина пожимает плечами, и Кастаспелла, удивленно взглянув на нее, тихо смеется. — Когда он тебе понадобится — будет все равно, — и птица вновь появляется. — Больше ты особо ничего с ним и не сможешь сделать. Но вот с этим, — она кивает на рисунок в книге и переделывает заклинание, — ты можешь еще и вот это, — и феникс, отлетев к центру оранжереи, резко расправляет крылья, которые тут же вспыхивают ярким огнем.

Кастаспелла завороженно наблюдает за тем, как птица, пару раз метнувшись из стороны в сторону и обдав их жаром, медленно рассыпается в воздухе на искры так, словно тут и не было большой пылающей иллюзии, и Лайт Спиннер разминает пальцы. 

— А рыба будет с водой или как? — задумчиво спрашивает Каста, смотря в сторону.

— Скорее всего, — женщина пожимает плечами. — Но не обязательно.

— Может быть мы сходим на пруд, а там у меня откроется второе дыхание, — девушка лукаво улыбается, взглянув на наставницу. — Рыба рыбу должна чувствовать.

— Это не рыба, а лишь иллюзия рыбы, Кастаспелла, — Лайт Спиннер вздыхает.

— Вы поняли, о чем я, — она отмахивается.

Женщина какое-то время молчит, смотря на улицу сквозь мутноватое стекло оранжереи и вспоминая про травы в сумке, а затем тяжело вздыхает и кивает:

— Только если там никого нет. Кто-то будет — развернемся и уйдем.

— Правда? — Каста удивленно смотрит на нее и приподнимает плечи. — Ого, — она усмехается, — у вас такое хорошее настроение?

— Побольше болтай, и оно испортится, — Лайт Спиннер чуть хмурится, поднимаясь из-за стола и поправляя платье. 

Кастаспелла улыбается, думая о том, что вот это вот — больше похоже на наставницу.

— Подождите, — девушка неожиданно вспоминает что-то, когда женщина стоит уже у самых дверей. — Что они едят? Мы же не можем идти к ним с пустыми руками.

— Ты серьезно? — она приподнимает одну бровь.

— Без корма они и внимания на меня не обратят, — Каста пожимает плечами.

Лайт Спиннер молчит какое-то время, вспоминая, кто ухаживает за рыбами, а затем тяжело вздыхает.

— Подожди меня здесь, — нехотя говорит она, взяв с крючка у двери свою сумку. — Я схожу до Катрионы и возьму немного корма, — она бросает на нее взгляд, стоя в дверях, и усмехается, заметив, что девушка довольно улыбается. — Не радуйся так. На следующей неделе на травологии будешь помогать мне чистить оранжерею. Будем считать за практику, — и, кивнув, уходит прежде, чем та успевает что-то ответить.

Уже за дверьми она слышит, как Кастаспелла кричит надрывное «я буду только рада!», и слегка улыбается.

***

Волшебница Катриона и рада дать корм для рыб — они, видите ли, питаются не меньше шести раз в день в определенное время, а она, будучи женщиной в возрасте, иногда устает и совсем не хочет поздно вечером идти на другой конец королевства, чтобы покормить их. Она щедро отсыпает в отдельный мешочек корм и сообщает ей, что они, конечно, будут рады ему, но свежим дождевым червям — больше, и Лайт Спиннер, скромно поблагодарив, уходит быстрее, чем женщина хочет выдать ей лопатку, чтобы она могла накопать их.

— Держи, — вернувшись, Лайт Спиннер кидает Кастаспелле мешочек с кормом, и девушка довольно улыбается. — Она сказала, что они будут больше рады свежим дождевым червям, так что если хочешь угодить, то лопатка вон там, — и кивает в сторону шкафчика с садовыми инструментами.

— И корм сойдет, — девушка улыбается, положив его в сумку. — Спасибо. 

Наставница вздыхает, взглянув на нее, а затем зачесывает волосы назад и направляется к выходу.

— Пойдем уже, — она открывает дверь, пропуская Касту вперед.

— Или может все-таки накопать? — девушка задумчиво поджимает губы, взглянув на шкаф, и Лайт Спиннер шумно выдыхает.

— Ради звезд, иди уже, — устало произносит она и, мягко положив ладонь на ее плечо, аккуратно выводит ее из сада. 

***

На улице уже совсем темнеет, и наставница создает небольшую сферу, чтобы освещать дорогу до термального грота; благо, идти не так далеко — оранжерея Лайт Спиннер находится почти на самой окраине города. Кастаспелла пару раз высказывает свои сомнения по поводу того, что это может помочь, ведь все-таки ее фамильяр никак с теми рыбами в пруду, да и в принципе — с настоящими рыбами, но наставница лишь пожимает плечами, говоря, что пробовать все равно придется, а пробовать на улице — это хотя бы смена обстановки.

Когда они приходят, Лайт Спиннер помещает сферу над водой так, чтобы освещался весь пруд, и рыбы, сверкнув разноцветной чешуей, быстро расплываются в разные стороны.

— Что мне лучше сделать сначала? — девушка напрягается, смотря на виднеющиеся в воде хвосты карпов. — Сразу кормить? А если они не будут есть?

— Я не знаю, Кастаспелла, — Лайт Спиннер растерянно пожимает плечами. — Поговори с ними, — саркастически предлагает она, зачесывая волосы назад, но та, явно оценив идею, тут же послушно кивает.

— Хорошо, — протягивает Каста, делая глубокий вдох, а затем подходит ближе к воде, и женщина устало вздыхает и протирает глаза. — Вы ведь хорошие? — Кастаспелла наклоняется как можно ближе и, пока рыбы еще не обращают на нее внимания, опускает ладонь в прохладную воду. — Если среди вас есть тот, который мне чуть палец не откусил, я хотела бы сказать, что не должна была тогда тебя гладить. Ты, наверное, все-таки не виноват, — она пожимает плечами, убирая руку, когда карпы наконец замечают ее и начинают подплывать ближе, — сейчас я бы себя тогда тоже покусала. Особенно на твоем месте.

Девушка поджимает губы, смотря на то, как ярко переливается их чешуя под светом заклинания, а затем, когда рыбы начинают толпиться возле бережка, кидает им несколько гранул. 

— Я вообще должна была принести вам червей, но мы с вами не так близко знакомы, чтобы я вам сразу червей копала, — она улыбается, наблюдая за тем, как один карп, умудрившийся словить всю еду, тут же уплывает от остальных, скрываясь в темноте. — Видимо, он у вас самый дурной, — Кастаспелла тихо смеется, кинув им еще немного корма. — Я тоже знаю таких. 

Наставница, слушая ее разговоры с рыбами, невольно усмехается и думает о том, Каста, наверное, самая дурная из всех, кого она знает. Женщина смотрит на то, как ее лицо освещается сферой над водой, как девушка улыбается, когда рыбы подплывают ближе и кружат, выпрашивая корм, как она тихо смеется над одним, что никак не может ухватить гранулу, а потом, набравшись храбрости, опускает ладонь в воду, подавая ему еду и отгоняя остальных, и карп разрешает ей даже дотронуться до своей чешуи, и из-за всего этого почему-то снова становится стыдно — Кастаспелла выглядит куда счастливее, чем ее должна была сделать простая кормежка рыб.

Девушке же на самом деле легко — ветер приятно прохладный и свежий, шум травы и деревьев вокруг грота успокаивает, и она думает: наверное, нужно подождать еще немного, собраться с мыслями и с силами, а потом все-таки попробовать, но ей не терпится, и, отложив пакетик с кормом в сторону, она садится поудобнее и рисует заклинание.

Получается все тот же феникс, и девушка хмурится, поджимая губы.

Она, злясь, пытается еще раз, затем еще и еще, совсем не делая передышек между заклинаниями, но результат все тот же — светящаяся в темноте золотая птица, и Лайт Спиннер не выдерживает, когда Каста собирается попробовать снова.

— Успокойся, — говорит она, чуть прищуриваясь из-за вспышек от заклинаний, но девушка не останавливается. — Успокойся, Кастаспелла, — уже грубее и громче произносит женщина, и девушка вздрагивает, опуская руки. 

— У меня ничего не получится, — она обессиленно выдыхает, смотря на свои ладони. — Нет смысла пытаться. Все равно… — она отводит взгляд в сторону, — все равно фамильяров нет в экзамене. Можно и... пропустить.

— Ты пытаешься всего три дня, Кастаспелла, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами. — Ты сама мне говорила, что готова работать.

— Я пытаюсь не три дня, Лайт Спиннер, — она мотает головой. — Я пытаюсь с четвертого курса, и вы сами все прекрасно помните, — девушка поворачивается к пруду лицом и опирается спиной о камень. — Вы из-за этого от меня и отказались, — чуть тише добавляет она и опускает голову, смотря на кружащих в воде карпов.

Женщина какое-то время молчит, подбирая слова, а затем вздыхает и устало протирает глаза.

— Я отказалась от тебя, потому что ты не могла сидеть на одном месте больше десяти минут, — Лайт Спиннер тоже поворачивается к воде, — и ты даже не пыталась это исправить. 

— Вы думаете, я это понимала? Мне было четырнадцать, — она непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Все говорили, что я туповата, но никто ни разу не пытался понять в чем дело. Как я могла сама исправить это тогда? Если у меня и сейчас с трудом получается, а мне без недели восемнадцать, — и пожимает плечами.

Женщина молчит, думая о том, что действительно отказалась от Кастаспеллы лишь потому, что с той пришлось бы долго возиться. С Майкой было легче — он смышленый, талантливый и амбициозный, а у девчонки взгляд бегал так, что работать с ней было просто невозможно. Лайт Спиннер в принципе не нужны были такие дети — она могла позволить себе выбирать тех, с кем ей было комфортно заниматься с самого начала и без необходимости разбирательств в их проблемах. И сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Каста не может выполнить заклинание, с которым справляется большая часть учениц в разы младше нее, женщина опять хочет выбрать Майку, в этом нет ничего неожиданного — она бы и выбрала только его, если бы за него ей платили. 

И все же ей почему-то обидно за нее, и это неприятно — на сегодня извинений достаточно.

— О чем ты думаешь, когда рисуешь заклинание? — немного хрипло спрашивает наставница после продолжительной тишины, поворачиваясь к ней.

— Ни о чем, — Каста все так же поникши пожимает плечами.

— Ты не можешь думать «ни о чем».

— Вы же говорили, что надо чистить разум. Я и очищаю, — она непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Ну, пытаюсь. 

— Нужно думать о чем-то хорошем, например, — Лайт Спиннер задумчиво отводит взгляд в сторону.

— А можно было с самого начала так сказать? — Кастаспелла немного раздраженно хмурится. — «Очистить разум» и «подумать о хорошем» — это разные вещи.

— Не разные, если бы ты учила теорию, — вздыхает женщина, протирая глаза. — Садись удобнее, — она кивает, и девушка разворачивается к ней лицом и, скрестив ноги, кладет руки на колени. — Если хочешь, можешь ближе к рыбам сесть, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами, и Кастаспелла вновь поворачивается, но на этот раз уже ближе к пруду. 

— Все равно ничего не получится, — она поправляет платье. — Какой смысл…

— Твои родители мне платят не за то, чтобы я с тобой рыб кормила, Кастаспелла, — женщина прерывает ее, усаживаясь сразу за ее спиной. — Попробуем еще раз. Я помогу, — Лайт Спиннер кладет ладони на плечи девушки, чуть нажимает на них, чтобы она их расправила, и Каста недовольно ерзает. — Закрой глаза и вспомни о чем-нибудь хорошем. Не просто о чем-то, что тебя порадовало… о чем-то значимом. Поняла? — и убирает свои руки.

— Да, — девушка, закрыв глаза, хмурится и немного напрягается, пытаясь что-нибудь вспомнить. — Мне было шестнадцать, когда я впервые…

— Не вслух, Кастаспелла, — наставница вздыхает. — Про себя. 

— Ну ладно, — она кивает, все так же не открывая глаз. — Долго думать? 

— Просто думай и все, — женщина устало протирает глаза, и Кастаспелла вновь кивает, а затем наконец-то наступает тишина.

Лайт Спиннер какое-то время молчит, собираясь с мыслями; сейчас, наверное, нужно сказать что-то, что должно вдохновить девушку или вернуть ее веру в себя — так вроде и поступают достойные наставницы, — но в горле стоит ком, и все, что у нее сейчас крутится в голове, звучит слишком пафосно и заезжено. Какой смысл в том, что она сейчас попросила ее думать о хорошем? Дело не может быть только в том, что все это время она думала не о «хорошем»; все куда сложнее, чем женщина может сейчас понять и разобраться — у девушки голова забита другими мыслями, старыми провалами и четкой установкой о том, что она — «туповата», и это нельзя исправить за полтора месяца, тем более — за пару дней. С детьми работать легче в этом плане — в них все же можно вылепить хоть какую-то веру в себя, убедить и показать, что если постараться, то возможно сделать что угодно, а Кастаспелла уже давно не в этом возрасте; может быть, и на четвертом курсе уже было поздно. 

Наставница теряется; девушка все так же спокойно сидит, пытаясь размеренно дышать и думать о чем-то одном, и Лайт Спиннер не придумывает ничего лучше заклинания успокоения. Она аккуратно рисует его прямо у затылка Кастаспеллы, делает настолько маленьким, насколько оно позволяет, чтобы девушка не заметила свечения, а затем отпускает, и рисунок, проходя через ее голову, чуть раздувает темные волосы; Каста ежится и опускает плечи, и женщина напрягается, смотря на нее, и тут же жалеет о сделанном. Это в какой-то степени подло и точно неправильно — ей нужно самой разобраться в своей голове, без помощи заклинаний, но Лайт Спиннер не хочет думать о том, что в каких-то из неудач все-таки есть ее вина, да и если сейчас у нее получится вызвать фамильяра, то, быть может, это придаст ей сил и уверенности.

— Как только будешь готова, можешь попробовать, — тихо говорит женщина, смотря на воду.

Кастаспелла медленно рисует в воздухе заклинание и мешкается перед тем, как закончить его, но все же доводит до конца круг и выдыхает, а затем все-таки открывает глаза. Сначала ничего, кроме самого рисунка, нет — даже феникса, — и девушка непонимающе хмурится, но пытается продолжать думать о том дне, в который она познакомилась с Анджеллой, и вновь закрывает глаза. Лайт Спиннер двигается чуть ближе, так, чтобы видеть заклинание и результат — а точнее, его отсутствие, — и пытается сдержать разочарованный вздох.

Проходит пара минут перед тем, как напротив рисунка начинают появляться несколько серебристых точек, не соединенных между собой. Наставница чуть жмурится, когда голубоватый свет от заклинания становится ярче, обволакивая их двоих, и Кастаспелла, испугавшись, резко открывает глаза, но все же удерживает его.

— Так и должно быть? — она растерянно смотрит на нее, когда точки медленно начинают соединяться тонкими линиями того же цвета.

— Да, — Лайт Спиннер кивает, думая о том, что обычно фамильяры в первый раз строятся из сигилов. 

Через какое-то время появляются еще точки — уже красные, — и женщина облегченно выдыхает, думая о том, что у нее все-таки рыба, а не просто серебряный феникс. Еще минута — за которую у девушки уже совсем устают руки, и она аккуратно опускает их локтями на колени, удерживая заклинание, — и иллюзия наконец-то полностью формируется.

Перед ними небольшой серебристый карп с ярко-красными пятнами на голове, спинке и плавниках, и Кастаспелла, удивленная и растроганная, уменьшает заклинание, чтобы было удобнее ей управлять, и неумело, резкими рывками приподнимает иллюзию вверх. 

— Ты можешь вращать его, — Лайт Спиннер двигается чуть ближе и, аккуратно положив ладони поверх ее, помогает девушке повернуть заклинание в стороны, и рыба тут же делает круг на месте. — Если сделаешь так, — она сводит ее руки в центр, — то она станет меньше. И наоборот, — женщина отпускает ее, и Каста, закусив верхнюю губу, рывком увеличивает карпа. — Сначала будет тяжело, но потом привыкнешь. 

— Она такая красивая, — Кастаспелла улыбается, смотря на рассекающую воздух рыбку, и Лайт Спиннер тихо усмехается. — Вон на ту похожа, — она одной рукой показывает на пруд и карпа, ближе всего находящегося к берегу. — Посмотрите на плавнички, — девушка вращает заклинание, и карп делает несколько кривоватых полетов вокруг головы наставницы, а затем задерживается прямо перед ее глазами, красуясь красными плавниками. Правда, это получается не сразу — сначала девушка переворачивает ее в полете, затем рывком направляет ее прямо в лицо наставницы, и только потом, кое-как сбалансировав рыбу, поворачивает ее к ней плавниками. — Вы, конечно, простите, но она красивей вашего феникса.

— Я как-нибудь переживу это, — она кивает, чуть отстраняясь от иллюзии, и девушка, встретившись с ней взглядом, улыбается в ответ. — Ты чувствуешь ее?

— Думаю, да, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами. — Мне… хорошо. Вообще-то... у меня голова как будто пустая, — она задумчиво поджимает губы. — Это хорошо.

— Второе заклинание попробуем потом, — предлагает Лайт Спиннер, желая пропустить ее слова мимо ушей. — В первый раз всегда тяжело, — добавляет она, заметив, что девушка уже устала. — Сегодня больше не пробуй.

Каста вздыхает, в последний взглянув на рыбу, а затем аккуратно отпускает заклинание, и карп медленно растворяется в воздухе, оставляя после себя лишь серебристые искры. Девушка вытирает основанием ладони пот со лба и носа, подставляет лицо под прохладный ветер и устало опускает плечи, а затем переводит взгляд на пруд, в котором карпы до сих пор ждут еще корма. Она кидает им немного гранул, потом завязывает мешочек и кладет его в свою сумку, и смотрит на все еще напряженную Лайт Спиннер.

— Хотите отпраздновать? — Кастаспелла лукаво улыбается, чуть прищурившись, и наставница, усмехнувшись, мотает головой. 

— Дома отпразднуешь, — она поднимается с земли. — Пойдем, — женщина кивает, притягивая к себе шар света с середины пруда. 

— Я могла бы снова испечь торт, — Каста все так же улыбается, вставая за ней. — Правда, я действительно устала… можно кексы по-быстрому сделать. У вас ведь все равно хорошее настроение.

— Когда научишься не только вращать иллюзию, тогда и поговорим, — она пожимает плечами.

— Хорошо, — девушка кивает. — Я запомнила.

— Я дам тебе в понедельник немного разных трав, — неожиданно говорит Лайт Спиннер, не смотря на нее, — чтобы ты больше не лазала по чужим садам. Лучше бери у меня, чем у мастера Норвина.

— Мне пока что не надо, — Каста отмахивается. — Я много набрала.

Наставница тихо вздыхает и ничего не отвечает.

***

Попрощавшись с Кастаспеллой, Лайт Спиннер сразу отправляется в свою комнату; после занятия остается неприятная усталость, и ей хочется как можно быстрее смыть с себя все эти два дня — они кажутся невыносимыми и бесконечными, и это давит на голову. Она хмурится, ложась в горячую ванну: насколько глупым было не отдать ей банки с травами сразу? Что с того, если девчонка подумает, что это какой-то жест заботы — хотя это совсем не он, — и скажет что-нибудь по этому поводу? О ней, кажется, никто не заботится, и не удивительно, что в ее голове — бардак; да и воспринимать ее всерьез — себе дороже, ведь она практически не следит за языком.

Это странно и действительно глупо, и Лайт Спиннер не хочет, чтобы так было — у нее достаточно своих проблем помимо девчонки, и за то, что она будет копаться в ее голове, ей не заплатят больше. Женщина устало рисует одной рукой заклинание — в воздухе появляется золотистый феникс, — и она тяжело выдыхает, закрывая глаза.

Так легче.


	5. 5. your integrity makes me seem small

Всю последующую неделю Кастаспелла планирует их с Майкой день рождения: выбирает рецепт для торта, пишет родителям письмо в Яркую Луну, зачем-то напоминая, что через пару дней будет восемнадцатилетие их детей, и просит их прибыть заранее; она наконец упаковывает подарок для брата, который купила еще несколько месяцев назад в Солинии — большую новенькую деревянную подставку для книг с вырезанными и обведенными золотистой краской на ней солнцем, а сбоку от нее еще и держатели для черник и пера, и Каста, если честно, сама бы себе забрала такую, но все-таки решила оставить Майке. Она пакует ее в коричневую бумагу, а потом вырисовывает на ней разных размеров звездочки, перевязывает сиреневой лентой и прячет обратно в свой шкаф, чтобы брат не нашел раньше времени, и все последующие дни все никак не может перестать думать о том, какой все-таки замечательный и полезный подарок она выбрала.

Неделя в принципе выдается замечательной: у нее наконец-то получается вызывать фамильяра — Лайт Спиннер почему-то этому сильно удивлена, — теоретические занятия с наставницей оказываются на удивление интересными, чего нельзя сказать о практических — она по непонятной Кастаспелле причине постоянно откладывает то сложное фамильярное заклинание, и они учатся лишь как управлять иллюзией и делать из нее защитный купол; это, конечно, получается не с первого раза — и аж не с десятого, — но Лайт Спиннер не злится и не ругается, и от этого настолько не по себе, что Каста даже специально проверяет расписание наставницы — может быть, ей вернули учебные часы для других курсов, но у нее все так же меньше уроков, чем у всех остальных преподавательниц, и девушка совсем не понимает в чем дело. Кроме того, Лайт Спиннер почти сразу соглашается отменить их занятия в день рождения Кастаспеллы — это особенно удивительно, ведь она еще с прошлой недели рассчитывала на ее помощь с уборкой, и лишь девушка виновата в том, что они прогадали со днем недели, потому что была уверена, что ее праздник в субботу, а не в пятницу. 

В день праздника девушка специально встает пораньше, чтобы первой отдать подарок, и тихо-тихо крадется в спальню брата; нависнув над его кроватью, она, довольным криком поздравляя их, кидает на Майку упакованную подставку, и парень еще сквозь сон скулит от боли — Кастаспелла не особо задумывалась о том, что дерево все-таки тяжелое, и тут же извиняется. Потом все проходит по старой схеме: Майка, оценив размеры полученной шишки на затылке, дарит ей коллекционную книгу со сказками Плюмерии, потом они, с трудом задув все тридцать шесть свечей — по восемнадцать на каждого, — завтракают тортом, который девушка испекла еще вчера, а затем уходят на учебу до самого вечера. Конечно, так день рождения не особо отличается от обычного дня, но Кастаспелле едва удается отсидеть все уроки, представляя то, как родители вечером вернутся в украшенный дом, и они всей семьей наконец-то хотя бы посидят за столом и обсудят все, что придет на ум.

Майка предупреждает ее, что скорее всего не сможет уйти с тренировки с мастером Норвином, и сестра на это лишь отмахивается — лишь бы он успел к столу, и она в одиночестве ждет возвращения родителей с Яркой Луны. Ждать почему-то приходится долго — проходит пятый час, шестой и седьмой, солнце уже садится, и за окном темнеет, и лишь ближе к восьми слышится стук в дверь. Кастаспелла тут же срывается с места, поправляет платье, осматривается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что все точно на своих местах, а потом, все-таки не сдержав улыбки, открывает дверь.

— Здравствуй, — Анджелла, стоящая на пороге, улыбается и собирает за спиной крылья, и Каста непонимающе хмурится.

— Здравствуй, — растерянно отвечает девушка, смотря куда-то за нее в надежде увидеть родителей, но, никого не найдя, вопросительно смотрит на Анджеллу. — Где мама с папой?

— Они остались в Яркой Луне, — она кивает, пытаясь держать улыбку. — У них много дел, поэтому они не смогли…

— Каких дел? — Каста, резко осознав происходящее, прерывает ее и крепче сжимает дверную ручку. — Какие могут быть дела, если они при них смогли отпустить королеву?

Анджелла едва заметно дергает крыльями и, сжав ремешок от сумки, расправляет плечи. 

— Можно я войду? — чуть тише спрашивает она, смотря за спину Кастаспеллы, и та, опомнившись, тут же отходит, пропуская ее внутрь.

Этот момент — самое настоящее олицетворение неловкости, и они обе это понимают. Женщина проходит в гостиную, снимает с плеча сумку и, аккуратно поставив ее на стол, достает из нее небольшой сверток; Каста, краем глаза заметив это, тут же поворачивается к ней и облегченно выдыхает — родители хотя бы передали подарок. Это, конечно, облегчает ситуацию — значит, они не забыли и им не совсем наплевать на восемнадцатилетние своих детей. 

— Твой подарок, — Анджелла улыбается, заметив, что девушка, кажется, рада ему, и аккуратно протягивает ей сверток. — С днем рождения. 

— Ну хоть его передали, — Кастаспелла кусает верхнюю губу, забирая подарок из ее рук, и женщина тут же растерянно смотрит на нее.

— Нет, это… — она тушуется, поджав крылья, — это от меня, Каста. Извини, но… они вернутся послезавтра.

Девушка смотрит на нее так потерянно и разочарованно, что Анджелле хочется либо сейчас же улететь, либо хотя бы обнять ее. Потом Кастаспелла хмурится, и женщина не совсем понимает то, на кого она сейчас злится — на нее за то, что почему-то лезет в их семью и черт знает зачем пытается подружиться с ней, или на родителей, что работе уделают больше времени, чем детям. Каста садится на диван, держа в руках сверток, и думает о том, как все это глупо — она даже не видит причины, по которой Анджелла так добра к ней и старается стать ее подругой, и от этого только в разы паршивее; может, если бы не было Майки и того понимания, что он так сильно влюблен в нее, то не было бы и этой злости и горького ощущения несправедливости. Может, если бы Анджелла сама не чувствовала что-то к Майке, то Кастаспелла уже, наверное, поцеловала бы ее или хотя бы была в разы мягче. И ей хочется быть мягче — хочется обнять ее, поблагодарить за все и предложить вместе выпить чаю или чего-нибудь покрепче, ведь теперь все же можно, хочется поговорить о чем-нибудь, расспросить о Яркой Луне и о ней самой, узнать поближе и действительно стать ей подругой, но злости и обиды все-таки больше. 

Каста, сделав глубокий вдох, медленно разворачивает сверток; в нем оказывается небольшая подвеска с лунным камнем — таким же, что у Анджеллы на серьгах, — он перламутром отливает на свету, кажется совсем глубоким со своей голубизной где-то внутри, и девушка неуверенно берет его в руки, пытаясь получше рассмотреть.

— Ты не обязана ее носить, если она тебе не нравится, — с легкой улыбкой говорит женщина, смотря на подарок в ее ладонях, и садится чуть поодаль. Она расправляет одно крыло так, чтобы оно свисало с подлокотника дивана, а вторым случайно задевает плечо Касты, и та растерянно смотрит на перья. — Это просто… как напоминание, что тебе всегда рады в Яркой Луне. 

— Хорошо, — Кастаспелла кивает, прикрывая бумагой украшение. — Спасибо, я… — она отводит взгляд в сторону, пытаясь подобрать слова, и Анджелла, улыбнувшись, кивает.

И девушка улыбается в ответ — немного виновато, немного растерянно, смотря ей в глаза и все-таки собираясь сказать что-то еще, но дверь дома со скрипом открывается, и заходит Майка. Каста тут же вздрагивает, выпрямляет плечи и переводит на него взгляд, и в голове все вновь путается — она поджимает губы, сжимает в руках сверток с подарком, думая о том, что брату Анджелла приготовила что-нибудь более значимое, и совсем теряется. 

— Привет, — Майка улыбается женщине, тут же подходя ближе, чтобы обнять ее, и Анджелла, поднявшись с дивана, поздравляет его и крепко обнимает, со спины закрывая крыльями, и Кастаспелла хмурится. 

— Спасибо за подарок, — девушка натянуто улыбается, кивнув в благодарность, и Анджелла, отпустив парня, хочет и ее обнять, но Каста тут же отходит. — Мне пора идти, — она пожимает плечами, попятившись в сторону своей комнаты. 

— В смысле? — брат непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Мы же собирались…

— У меня занятие с Лайт Спиннер, — быстро говорит она, поднимаясь по лестнице. — И вам я не хочу мешать, — чуть тише добавляет, скрываясь в своей комнате, и до Анджеллы долетают лишь не совсем разборчивые отрывки фразы, но этого достаточно для того, чтобы расстроиться. 

У себя Кастаспелла кидает в сумку корм для карпов и хватает со стола бутылку с вином — хотя она даже не уверена, что вообще будет пить его, ведь пахнет оно не очень, — набрасывает на плечи теплый кардиган и точно так же быстро уходит из дома, даже не попрощавшись с братом и Анджеллой, и, быть может, так лучше — кажется, она действительно расстроила женщину, а разговаривать теперь совсем не хочется.

Ей, конечно, стыдно за это. Каста думает о том, как, наверное, Анджелле все-таки неприятно — особенно, будучи черт-знает-скольколетней ангельской сущностью, — когда какая-то глупая девчонка на все твои попытки подружиться отвечает лишь грубостью и пренебрежением, делая все лишь сложнее. Тут не оправдаться какой-нибудь «невзаимной любовью»; Кастаспелла даже не совсем уверена в том, что из этой странной и нелепой влюбленности, которая время от времени вылезает не в самые подходящие моменты, может получиться любовь — уж слишком эти чувства неприятные и непостоянные. Да, Анджелла красива и приятна в общении — это, наверное, редкость для тех, кто живет больше сотни лет, но в то же время она — ангел, и какой ей еще тогда быть, если не такой замечательной? Этого достаточно для того, чтобы влюбиться, но Каста совсем не знает ее — на все попытки королевы подружиться с ней она отвечает лишь даже ей не совсем понятным раздражением. На месте Анджеллы она бы, наверное, уже давно высказала бы все ей, но та молчит, и это похоже тоже часть ее ангельской сущности.

Первым делом Кастаспелла действительно заглядывает в оранжерею Лайт Спиннер, почему-то надеясь, что она все еще там, и ей удастся помочь с чисткой сада. С ней по какой-то причине легче, чем одной — у девушки не остается времени на глупые мысли, а наставница каким-то образом даже лекции по нумерологии умудряется сделать интересными. В оранжерее ее не оказывается, и Каста разочарованно стоит возле дверей какое-то время, думая, что она может вот-вот прийти, но в итоге уходит на пруд.

Там Кастаспелла садится у самой воды, оставляет шар света на середине пруда, а затем достает вино и, с трудом откупорив его, глубоко вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух и делает глоток. Сначала хочется тут же выплюнуть его в траву, но она морщится и заставляет себя проглотить, думая, что сейчас распробует; этого не происходит, но девушка пьет еще и еще, доходя почти до середины бутылки, и когда от этой горечи и кислоты одновременно начинает тошнить, все-таки закрывает ее и кладет рядом с собой. Наконец придя в себя, Каста решает, что больше никогда не будет пить, а потом вытаскивает из сумки корм для рыб, которые уже толпились у бережка, и, подвинувшись ближе к воде, начинает их кормить.

В последнее время Кастаспелла много думает о Лайт Спиннер и том, что она оказалась совсем не такой, какой девушка себе ее представляла — она ожидала, что со временем наставница станет лишь строже к ней, потому что поймет, что дело не в ком-то, кто ее никогда не учил азам магии, а в ней самой. Каста думала, что она и месяца с ней не выдержит, что даже деньги ее не удержат, но все совсем по-другому — женщина, кажется, действительно хорошо к ней относится и хочет помочь, и от этого почему-то в груди теплее, чем должно было быть.

— Ты так выпрашивала у меня выходной, чтобы просто рыб покормить? — за ее спиной слышится голос Лайт Спиннер, и Кастаспелла, вздрогнув, резко оборачивается. Несмотря на то, что ей хотелось побыть здесь одной — потому что выпила полбутылки вина, — она рада наставнице, хоть та и смотрит на нее с какой-то усмешкой, и улыбается ей в ответ как-то виновато и растерянно. 

— Просто планы изменились, — немного грустно говорит Каста, отвернувшись к рыбам и бросив им еще корма. — Я заходила в оранжерею, но вас там не было… думала помочь вам с уборкой. 

Лайт Спиннер краем глаза замечает то, как под бедром девчонки ярко сверкнула бутылка на свету от ее плывущей сферы, и тихо усмехается. 

— Я еще не убиралась, — наставница пожимает плечами. — Если хочешь — пойдем, — и чуть прищуривается, наблюдая за Кастаспеллой. 

Девушка, немного растерянно взглянув сначала на нее, а затем на торчащее горлышко бутылки под ногой, кусает верхнюю губу и думает о том, как бы подняться так, чтобы Лайт Спиннер не заметила ее.

— Идите, я догоню, — Каста слегка улыбается, смотря на наставницу. — Мне надо… я докормлю их, — и кивает в сторону воды.

— Я не тороплюсь, — женщина совершенно спокойно мотает головой, опираясь на большой камень рядом с девушкой.

— Уверены? — она прищуривается.

— Не могу же я тебе позволить одной ходить по темноте, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами. — Фактически — у нас сейчас занятие, и если что-нибудь с тобой случится, то виновата буду я. 

— Я восемнадцать лет хожу и ничего со мной не случается, — бормочет девушка, рывком кинув рыбам остатки корма.

— Все бывает в первый раз.

Наставница пытается сдерживать улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как Кастаспелла, поняв, что корма больше нет, ровно как и идей как спрятать от нее бутылку, ерзает и поправляет платье. Конечно, поступать с ней так в ее день рождения — не самая благая идея, но ей все-таки было интересно то, как девчонка извернется, и, к сожалению, ее она не удивила.

— Я видела бутылку, — со вздохом и легкой улыбкой наконец говорит женщина, когда Кастаспелла уже совсем начинает нервничать. — Можешь не прятать.

— Почему сразу не сказали? — она непонимающе и немного обиженно хмурится.

— Мне было интересно, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами, взглянув на нее, — покажешь или нет.

— И что? Отберете и будете отчитывать? — Кастаспелла виновато смотрит на нее, достает вино и постукивает ногтями по стеклу, разглядывая бутылку.

— Не буду я тебя отчитывать, — женщина устало вздыхает, отходя от камня. — Не маленькая уже — можешь думать своей головой.

— Спасибо? — неуверенно произносит девушка, и та тихо усмехается в ответ. 

Каста кладет бутылку в сумку, поднимается с земли и отряхивает платье, а затем замирает на пару секунд, пытаясь прийти в себя — кажется, выпитое вино все-таки дает о себе знать, и начинает подташнивать.

— Много выпила? — Лайт Спиннер устало вздыхает и приподнимает одну бровь, взглянув на девушку.

— Нет, — Кастаспелла сглатывает ком в горле и ежится. — Оно невкусное. 

— И зачем тогда вообще пила?

— Думала, что распробую, — она пожимает плечами, и женщина все-таки тихо смеется, направляясь в сторону своей оранжереи. — Что такого смешного? — недовольно и в какой-то степени обиженно спрашивает девушка, следуя за ней. — Все на восемнадцатилетие пьют. 

— Если тебе плохо, то лучше иди домой. 

— Я не хочу домой, — вздыхает Каста.

Лайт Спиннер думает, что не следует спрашивать у нее «почему» — она сама в любом случае скажет, да еще и со всеми подробностями, но девушка молчит всю дорогу до оранжереи, и это даже немного напрягает. 

— А вы куда шли? — вдруг спрашивает Каста уже у самого сада.

— Гуляла, — совершенно спокойно бросает женщина, открывая дверь оранжереи и пропуская Кастаспеллу вперед. 

Бутылка в сумке время от времени противно булькает, и девушка, чувствуя, как опять начинает тошнить, обещает самой себе больше никогда не пить. Она садится за стол, переводит дыхание и пытается устаканить картинку перед глазами после ходьбы, и Лайт Спиннер, сев напротив, наблюдает за этим с легкой улыбкой. Конечно, доверять ей сейчас уборку оранжереи — глупая затея: девчонка даже в трезвом состоянии скорее всего побьет все, до чего у нее дотянутся руки, а сейчас — тем более, и женщина вздыхает, думая о том, как ее теперь отправить домой.

Потом она все-таки понимает, что у нее день рождения. Свой Лайт Спиннер никогда не праздновала: в детстве она даже не знала, что этот день какой-то особенный, и для ее матери он был чем-то вроде траура — она вспоминала обо всем, чего лишило ее рождение дочери, и девочка лишь впитывала все это. Потом, когда она поступила в Мистакор, оказалось просто не до этого — у нее не было подруг как таковых, ровно как и времени для подобных глупостей, и Лайт Спиннер, понимая, что это вряд ли когда-то изменится, придумала небольшую традицию для самой себя — на свой день рождения она отправляется в лес, что ближе к Плюмерии, и просто собирает там травы. Так легче и спокойнее — она целый день находится наедине с собой и природой, переводит дыхание и набирается сил.

И наконец она вспоминает про банки с травами, которые так и не отдала ей. Женщина зачем-то переложила их в сумку, которую постоянно держит в оранжерее, и на несколько дней совсем забыла про них; может, просто и предлога подходящего не находилось, ведь ни с чего дарить что-то простой ученице — странно. Лайт Спиннер поднимается из-за стола, подходит к сумке, висящей у самой двери, и, раскрыв ее, пару секунд смотрит на них, а потом все-таки думает о том, что это — просто банки, и достает их.

— Держи, — наставница вновь садится за стол и протягивает ей первую баночку с травами, и девушка, непонимающе взглянув на женщину, забирает ее из рук. — Тут ветивер, лаванда, бергамот… немного мяты, но ты ее не почувствуешь. Можешь высыпать в какую-нибудь миску и поставить возле кровати. А вот эту, — она отдает банку побольше, — добавишь в воду. Там почти то же самое… и черная соль.

— Для чего это? — Каста все так же растерянно смотрит на них, соображая из-за вина еще хуже, чем обычно, и женщина, убрав прядь волос за ухо, отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Если ты хочешь все-таки научиться контролировать свои эмоции, — Лайт Спиннер пожимает плечами, — то успокаивающие травы — первый шаг.

— Ту, которая для воды… — Каста всматривается в крупные черные кристаллы соли на дне банки, — ее просто кипятком заливать? 

— Без разн… — наставница резко замолкает, переводит взгляд на девушку и приподнимает одну бровь. — Это для ванны, Кастаспелла, — женщина чуть прищуривается. — Не вздумай это пить.

— Да я поняла, — она отмахивает, а затем аккуратно кладет баночки в сумку. — Просто подумала… вдруг ее надо разводить… заранее, — и кусает верхнюю губу.

— Ты правда поняла? — с усталым вздохом уточняет Лайт Спиннер.

— Я подумала, что это для чая, — девушка стыдливо улыбается, взглянув на нее.

— С солью? — женщина усмехается.

— Откуда мне знать? Может так и пьют где-то, — Кастаспелла пожимает плечами. — Подождите... это — подарок на день рождения? — она вдруг удивленно улыбается, смотря на нее.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Лайт Спиннер, откинувшись на спинку стула.

— О-о, спасибо, — все с той же улыбкой протягивает девушка, взглянув еще раз на бутылочки с травами. — Можно вас обнять?

— Нет, — вновь повторяет женщина, приподняв одну бровь, и Каста вздыхает. 

— Ладно, — она немного разочарованно пожимает плечами. — Но знайте, что я очень хотела.

Наставница тихо усмехается, наблюдая за ней; если бы у девчонки чуть не заплетался язык, то, быть может, Лайт Спиннер бы и не поняла, что она пьяна.

— Лучше иди домой, — женщина убирает прядь волос за ухо. — Перенесем уборку на следующий раз, если ты так хочешь помочь. 

— Нет, я в порядке, — девушка отмахивается, вновь отложив сумку. — Мне нужно чем-то заняться. 

— Нет, — наставница вздыхает. — Уберемся завтра... — она задумывается, заметив мутноватый взгляд Кастаспеллы, — или послезавтра. Если ты что-нибудь разобьешь мне здесь, а ты точно разобьешь, я тебя сюда больше не пущу.

— Да в смысле? — Каста непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Вы знаете восстанавливающее заклинание... я неделю назад вам стекло у двери треснула, и что? Починила ведь, вы даже не заметили, — она пожимает плечами.

Наставница удивленно оглядывает ее, чуть приподняв бровь, и вздыхает.

— Я не хочу тратить свои силы на починку оранжереи после тебя, — все-таки произносит Лайт Спиннер после короткой паузы.

— Но может...

— Нет, — грубо прерывает ее женщина, и Кастаспелла тут же замолкает, разочарованно смотря на нее. 

Потом девушка пристально смотрит ей в глаза пару секунд, делает глубокий вдох и опускает плечи, а затем резко рассказывает все, что пошло не так сегодня, и Лайт Спиннер думает, что лучше бы она убирала ее оранжерею. Каста объясняет ей то, как несправедливо было со стороны родителей отправить к ним Анджеллу, а не самим приехать, как нелепо то, что королева что-то чувствует к ее брату и пытается подружиться с ней самой, и наставница, не подумав, бросает задумчивое «на твоем месте я бы не ругалась с королевой Яркой Луны», и это явно вводит девушку в ступор. 

— То есть, — Кастаспелла прищуривается, пытаясь вникнуть в ее слова, — вы говорите, что я должна подружиться с ней?

— Я ничего не говорю, — Лайт Спиннер складывает руки на груди. — Просто на твоем месте я бы не отказывалась от этого, учитывая то, что в будущем ты можешь найти работу при дворце.

— При дворце? 

— Тебе в любом случае придется чем-то заниматься после выпуска, — женщина пожимает плечами. — Яркая Луна — спокойное место, тем более, если твои родители там работают... для тебя это пока что самый лучший вариант.

— Я не хочу работать при дворце, — задумчиво говорит девушка, отведя взгляд в сторону. — Я думала, что... ну, буду шить одежду, наверное. В Солинии или тут...

— Не думаю, что родители разрешат тебе быть просто швеей.

И Кастаспелла, даже будучи немного пьяной, понимает, что они действительно не разрешат. 

— И что мне делать? — она растерянно смотрит на Лайт Спиннер. 

— Это не мое дело, Кастаспелла, — женщина усмехается. — Решай сама. Сейчас тебе лучше просто пойти домой.

И девушка, неожиданно даже для себя, быстро решает и резко подскакивает со стула, но тут же об этом жалеет — тошнить начинает в разы сильнее, и она, закрыв ладонью рот, испуганно смотрит на наставницу, и та сразу же отправляет в ее небольшое заклинание. Каста вздрагивает, по всему телу пробегается мелкая дрожь, а тошнить почему-то перестает, и она удивленно глядит на Лайт Спиннер.

— Я теперь трезвая? — неуверенно спрашивает девушка.

— Не совсем, — женщина спокойно пожимает плечами.

— Понятно... — задумчиво протягивает она, переведя взгляд в сторону. — Научите потом этому заклинанию?

— Обязательно, — наставница кивает, и Кастаспелла улыбается в ответ.

***

Каста уходит от Лайт Спиннер так и не обняв ее, и в какой-то степени это расстраивает, но она пытается думать о том, как сейчас будет извиняться перед Анджеллой, если та не спит; сделать это она твердо решила для себя, вроде как собралась с мыслями, еще раз подумала о том, какую все-таки замечательную подвеску женщина подарила ей, и это ее, еще не протрезвевшую, даже пробивает на слезу перед дверьми дома. Внутрь заходит она как можно тише, чтобы точно никого не разбудить, и к ее собственному удивлению даже ничего не задевает при входе; зачем-то кидает свой кардиган на вешалку у двери, снимает туфли и на цыпочках собирается подняться к себе в комнату, и только у лестницы замечает удивленную Анджеллу, сидящую с книгой на диване.

— А где Майка? — неловко спрашивает девушка, поставив обувь на пол.

— Спит, — женщина пожимает плечами, слегка улыбнувшись и отложив книгу в сторону. — Он… выпил немного, — она поджимает губы, взглянув на почти пустую бутылку вина на столе. 

— Почему ты не спишь? — робко интересуется Каста, медленно снимая с плеча сумку. 

— Хотела дождаться тебя, — она тут же поднимается с дивана и неловко заламывает пальцы. — Ладно, я… не сиди допоздна, — Анджелла кивает. — Доброй ночи, — и, последний раз взглянув на нее, разворачивается и идет в сторону комнаты, в которой обычно ночует, когда бывает у них.

Кастаспелла кусает верхнюю губу, чуть напрягается, собираясь с мыслями, и все-таки делает шаг вперед:

— Подожди, пожалуйста, — тихо говорит она, и женщина тут же оборачивается. — Мы… мы можем поговорить? Если ты, конечно, хочешь…

— Конечно, — Анджелла как-то слишком резко кивает, поджимая крылья, и Каста теряется еще больше.

— Мне нужно извиниться перед тобой, — девушка опускает взгляд и скидывает на диван сумку, и недопитое вино в ней тихо булькает. — Я понимаю, что ты… ты очень добра ко мне, и я… я не должна вести себя так с тобой, — она кивает. — И я знаю, что ты... что ты пытаешься подружиться, хоть я и не понимаю, зачем. 

— Я хочу быть тебе подругой, — женщина пожимает плечами.

— Почему? — непонимающе спрашивает Кастаспелла на выдохе. — Я, если честно, вообще не вижу причин, по которым кто-то вроде тебя захотела бы подружиться с кем-то... — она отводит взгляд в сторону, — вроде меня.

— Кто-то вроде меня? — Анджелла слегка улыбается. 

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я, — девушка поджимает губы. — Ты — королева, и тебе сколько вообще лет? Три сотни? Я не говорю, что это плохой возраст, ты не подумай, просто... я не понимаю, — она мотает головой. — Если это только из-за Майки или родителей, то... 

— Майка здесь ни при чем, — женщина вздыхает. — И твои родители тоже. 

— Тогда в чем дело? — Каста не выдерживает, непонимающе разводя руками. — Неужели у тебя действительно нет подруг, раз ты хочешь...

Потом она замолкает, так и не закончив — девушка наконец вдумывается в то, что говорит, замечает, как Анджелла меняется в лице на пару секунд, и стыда становится в разы больше. 

— Извини, я... — виновато начинает Кастаспелла, чуть нахмурившись.

— У меня нет подруг, — неожиданно говорит женщина, пожав плечами. — Когда тебе три сотни лет, подруг заводить сложновато, — она горько усмехается, встретившись с ней взглядом. — У меня есть глупая особенность переживать всех. 

Девушка растерянно и виновато смотрит на нее, и ее легкая улыбка совсем сбивает с толку — как можно говорить о таком с улыбкой?

— Прости, — тихо извиняется девушка, виновато смотря на нее. — Мне... жаль. 

— Все в порядке, — Анджелла переплетает свои пальцы и опускает взгляд. — Вам с Майкой все равно на то, что я королева, — она слегка кусает внутреннюю часть щеки, — потому что вам от этого нет никакой выгоды. И что мне триста лет вам тоже, к счастью, все равно, — женщина чуть улыбается, взглянув на нее. — Вы ничего не ждете от меня. Поэтому... с вами мне легче, чем с остальными. 

И Кастаспелле резко становится так жалко ее, что на глаза вновь наворачиваются слезы; девушка смотрит на нее виновато и сожалеюще, поджимает губы и злится на себя и на вино из-за того, что оно делает ее такой эмоциональной, а потом все-таки быстро подходит ближе и крепко-крепко обнимает, утыкаясь лицом в ее надплечье. Анджелла чуть отшатывается от ее напора, удивленно смотрит на нее пару секунд, а потом аккуратно прижимает к себе. Это первый раз, когда Каста наконец улавливает запах ее крыльев — совсем легкий, похожий на розовый чай и гибискус, и она глубоко вдыхает его и рассматривает каждое перышко перед своими глазами, пытаясь запомнить. 

— У меня тоже нет подруг, — девушка поджимает губы, — если тебе от этого станет легче.

— Не очень, но... спасибо, — она улыбается, проведя ладонью по ее спине. — Можно тебя о кое-чем спросить?

— Да, — Кастаспелла чуть напрягается.

— Ты пьяна?

Каста тут же предательски краснеет, и женщина, мягко положив руки на ее плечи, чуть отстраняет ее от себя и, заметя ее красные щеки и совсем растерянный взгляд, улыбается.

— Не рассказывай родителям, пожалуйста, — она неловко улыбается в ответ и кончиками пальцев едва ощутимо дотрагивается до ее талии, просто не зная, куда деть руки. — Я все равно... все равно выпила намного меньше Майки.

— Я не скажу, — Анджелла мотает головой, — не переживай. День рождения... все-таки. 

— Спасибо, — Кастаспелла благодарно кивает, смотря на нее. — И извини, что все... так получилось. Ты прилетела явно не на двух пьяных детей посмотреть.

— Я днями сижу за бумагами с твоими родителями, — женщина пожимает плечами. — Мне нужно какое-то разнообразие. 

Потом Анджелла отпускает ее плечи и, убрав руки за спину, чуть отходит, и девушка, все еще красная, неловко отводит взгляд в сторону и поджимает губы.

— Тебе, наверное, лучше поспать, — женщина слегка улыбается. — Завтра будет легче.

— Лайт Спиннер наложила какое-то заклинание, так что я в порядке, — она отмахивается.

— Все равно тебе лучше лечь, поверь мне, — Анджелла кивает. — Я тоже пойду.

Кастаспелла тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что женщина сама хочет лечь спать; теперь, когда они вроде как помирились, ей жутко хочется задержать ее, и сейчас она не придумывает ничего лучше:

— Можно с тобой? — тихо спрашивает Каста, смотря ей в глаза, и Анджелла немного теряется, но пытается не подавать виду.

— Да, — все-таки соглашается, едва дернув крылом, и Кастаспелла тут же идет за ней в ее комнату, думая о том, как она, настолько податливая, вообще может быть королевой.

***

Девушка укладывается первой, сразу залезая под одеяло, и Анджелла, явно растерянная, ложится на спину, свиснув одно крыло с кровати, а другое поджав под себя. Кастаспелла чуть отодвигается в сторону, чтобы она могла все-таки расслабить крылья, но женщина не двигается, смотря в потолок, и Каста, не долго думая, перекладывается обратно. 

— Ты хотела о чем-то поговорить? — все-таки спрашивает Анджелла, взглянув на нее.

— Нет, — девушка задумчиво мотает головой. — Или да... не знаю, — она пожимает плечами. — Я просто... думаю о том, что ты сказала. Ну, что у тебя совсем нет никого...

— Почему?

— Просто... это тяжело, наверное, — Кастаспелла поджимает губы. — У меня все-таки есть родители и Майка, а у тебя... — девушка замолкает на какое-то время, смотря в потолок. — И тебе не бывает одиноко?

— Мне часто одиноко, — задумчиво говорит женщина. — Но, знаешь... даже постоянное наличие другого человека в твоей жизни не гарантирует того, что ты никогда не будешь чувствовать себя одинокой. Я пережила своих родительниц, всех своих подруг… если так посмотреть, то я все свое королевство несколько раз пережила, — она улыбается, встретившись с Кастой взглядом. — Не побоюсь сказать, что у меня было много подруг. И даже тогда... мне тоже было одиноко.

— Как ты можешь так спокойно говорить об этом? — девушка непонимающе смотрит на нее. 

— Потому что мне больше трех сотен лет, — Анджелла усмехается. — За такое время учишься ценить все, что было. Хочется тебе этого или нет, — и пожимает плечами. 

— Мне тоже часто одиноко, — тихо признается Каста, положив руки на живот. — И грустно. Конечно, с твоей грустью она, наверное, вообще не сравнится... но мне грустно. Как сегодня, — она вздыхает. — Майке вроде как все равно, но я... я ждала родителей. Это первый день рождения без них... быть может, поэтому он такой дурацкий. Все в последнее время — дурацкое. Я — особенно, — и грустно улыбается, прикрыв глаза. — Майка хотя бы...

— Послушай, — женщина прерывает ее и нащупывает ее ладонь под одеялом. — Ты — не плохая, — она заглядывает в ее лицо, и Кастаспелла непонимающе хмурится. — И ты не виновата в том, что твои родители… 

Анджелла замолкает, пытаясь подобрать слова для того, чтобы фраза «твои родители не любят тебя» звучала как можно мягче, и девушка вздыхает:

— Что они больше любят Майку, — она пожимает плечами.

— Да, — женщина кивает, понимая, что если начнет это отрицать, то только вновь оттолкнет ее. — Ты постоянно сравниваешь себя с Майкой, потому что он… он объективнее сильнее тебя, но ты забываешь, что есть то, в чем ты лучше него. 

— И в чем же я лучше него? — девушка усмехается, взглянув на нее. — В шитье и вязании?

— Хотя бы в шитье и вязании, — Анджелла пожимает плечами. — Не принижай то, что тебе нравится.

— Скажи это моим родителям, — она тихо смеется, вновь смотря на потолок. — Они, будучи одними из самых могущественных магов нашего времени, назвали свою дочь Кастаспеллой в надежде, что однажды она станет верховной волшебницей, а получили швею. 

— Ты сама должна решать что лучше для тебя, — женщина смотрит на нее. — Не твои родители и не Майка. Только ты сама. 

— Я не могу выбрать, — она вздыхает, переведя взгляд на потолок. — Я даже не знаю между чем выбирать. 

— Однажды разберешься, — Анджелла пожимает плечами. — Тебе всего восемнадцать, — она улыбается, отпустив ее ладонь.

— Ты в свои восемнадцать уже, наверное, королевством правила, — Каста усмехается, чувствуя, как к горлу вновь подступают слезы.

— Мои восемнадцать были двести девяносто лет назад, — женщина приподнимает одну бровь. — Поэтому я не считаюсь. 

Кастаспелла разглядывает потолок и устало выдыхает; она трезвеет, и все в голове совсем начинает путаться — приходят горькие мысли о Майке, о родителях и том, почему они на самом деле не приехали, о Лайт Спиннер, ее подарках и подарке Анджеллы, и она изо всех сил зажмуривается и закрывает глаза ладонями. 

— Каста... — тихо говорит женщина, двигаясь ближе, и девушка тут же прижимается к ней. — Послушай, ты... все будет в порядке, — она хмурится, ругая себя за то, что не может даже подобрать слов, и крепко обнимает ее, накрывая сверху крылом.

— Почему они не приехали? — сквозь слезы спрашивает Кастаспелла, изо всех сил сжимая ее плечи так, словно боясь, что она вот-вот уйдет.

— Я не знаю, — почти шепотом отвечает Анджелла, поглаживая ее спину.


End file.
